After the Battle
by irishbeanie21
Summary: Pre-face: Voldemort died in the Battle of Hogwarts, but in killing him, Harry died also (supposedly!) It is now 3 months later, and Ginny is extremely depressed, and cannot talk about Harry or the war or anything relating to it. Instead she refers to the war as "It" and to Harry as "He". Hermione and Ron are engaged to be married. Rated – for some later in the story adult
1. Chapter 1, that morning

Chapter One: That Morning

As Ginny got out of bed that Saturday morning, she immediately had to cover her mouth and as she did this she ran to the bathroom.

"SNIFFELING SNOUT DRAGONS!" she cursed, "This is the fifth morning in a row!" she complained.

After this Ginny cleaned herself up and as she cleaned herself up, she thought of how much she wanted to see Hermione. Ginny quickly got dressed, she threw on Harry's grey shirt with the Hogwarts insignia on it (which was rather large on her small frame), and her own too tight grey sweat pants. Ginny sluggishly came down the stairs and continued to shuffle into the kitchen to be greeted by her mother.

"Ginny, we NEED to go shopping today; none of your clothes fit you anymore. " She kindly shouted, everything Molly said to her children was kind of a shout.

As her mother said this, an idea formed in Ginny's mind. An idea that would involve her best friend Hermione Granger, who was also Ginny's brother, Ron's fiancé. This idea of Ginny's would need to take place at a store.

Ginny had been doing really nothing but sleeping (therefore gaining a lot of weight at least that was what they thought was the reason for the weight gain) since the war, and she was so depressed Molly had made it a household rule that Ginny was not allowed to be on her own except for when she went to the bathroom. So maybe Molly would agree to take Hermione as well, as it might cheer Ginny up.

Ginny mumbled something incoherent, and was answered by her mother asking her what she said, Ginny repeated herself slowly as if to a deaf person,

"CAN WE TAKE HERMIONE?"

Molly answered, "Why, yes, that's a lovely idea."

Later that day at "Diagon Alley" as they were walking into the "The Wizard's Groceries and Such", Ginny excused herself to the bathroom as she gave Hermione a look that said "YOU, NOW." When they got in the bathroom she pulled Hermione aside to the wall, and whispered out her plan of action to her in which Hermione was to distract Mrs. Weasley long enough for Ginny to get a pregnancy test in the back of the store. As the two girls walked out of the bathroom, Hermione gently tugged Mrs. Weasley's arm and started talking about her and Ron's upcoming wedding and what kind of flowers she should use in the bouquet.

As this was happening, Ginny went towards the back of the store where the medicines and other sanitary objects were kept. Ginny needed to find the pregnancy tests quick; before her mother noticed that Ginny was not with them. When she had found it she quickly paid for it and shoved it in her rather large pocket, and then found her mother and best friend. They were now in the bread aisle discussing what was better tasting, pumpernickel or sourdough.

As Ginny caught up to them she said in a forced, overly happy, cheerful voice "I personally like raisin bread."

Molly then spent five minutes contemplating on whether or not she should buy two loafs of raisin bread or three. After Molly decided on three loafs and purchased them, everyone left the store. As they walked down the street towards the center by "Gringotts" Hermione and Ginny realized that they needed to get away from Mrs. Weasley so that they could talk. To accomplish this, Ginny said to her mother that she needed a snack, and could she and Hermione go to the "Leaky Cauldron"?

Mrs. Weasley decided to allow that as long as "Hermione stayed with Ginny the whole time". While the girl's went to the Leaky Cauldron, Molly went to shop for some new knitting needles at the "Junk Shop" because even though Harry had left his fortune to the Weasley's, Molly refused to use it for herself.

Meanwhile at home George was writing a very important, secret letter.

Dear H.J.P,

I read in the paper that the Ministry has caught all of the Death Eaters that they know of and are keeping their eyes wide open for others, I think that would be a good time to come back.

Sincerely, G.F.W

Chapter Two: Ginny's Perspective

As Hermione and I headed towards the "Leaky Cauldron", I tried to think of what I would order, but my mind was in a flurry of other thoughts.

"How would I tell my parents? Oh gawd, if I was pregnant, how would I tell my sometimes over-protective brothers? What is Hermione thinking about me right now? Is she thinking that I'm a terrible, irresponsible child? Would "He" have wanted a child? Oh, I couldn't even handle thinking about "Him" right now; it's just too much for me right now."

This thought process was then interrupted by Hermione, "Ginny, we're here. Do you want to go in?" she asked.

"Yes, I do" I answered "but I don't know what I want to order." I added absent mindedly.

"Oh Ginny, just order a butter beer, and anyways, that's not the point of going in here, the point is for us to talk. You goof!" Replied Hermione.

We walked in and grabbed a table in the back corner that wasn't as well lit as the other tables, (as everyone was pointing and whispering about how I was "Harry's girl") and we made our orders.

"So," I said, trying to change the topic from me to Hermione. "How's the wedding planning coming?"

"Well, Ron and I decided on October fifthth for the wedding, and our colours will be pink and white." Answered Hermione like she was reading from a script.

"So I'll be wearing a pink dress?" I asked.

"Yes, you will." She answered excitedly. "But I haven't picked out a dress for myself yet." "I know what I want it to look like though. I want a ballroom style dress, that isn't fluffy, and obviously white. I have a necklace from my mother that will be my something old, and I was wondering if I could borrow Fluer's veil, maybe."

"What's the necklace look like?" I asked, wanting to stay on this topic. In my head I was thinking that maybe if I didn't take the test, I wouldn't be pregnant.

"Um well it's on a silver chain and there is nothing on it but a pink Rhodium with a white center and the whole flower is made out of jewels." Hermione replied.

"And the bouquet?" I asked.

"Pink tulips, white Daisies, Baby's Breath and Maiden Pink Dianthus. Now, why do you think you're pregnant?"

"Well…" I started; wishing the talk about the wedding had gone on longer. "About 3 months ago…" I said hesitantly, rather embarrassed. "Harry and I, kinda, uh, yah." I choked out, that was the first time I had said his name in a long time. "I then started to miss my periods, but I really didn't notice it at first as there were so many other things on my mind, and as I looked back on that time, I realized that all of my bras got really tight. This morning was about the fifth time that I got sick this morning." I said rather fast.

"Wow, you made it to 17 as a virgin!" said Hermione as she started to applaud me. "I only made it to 15, I tried, but it's just difficult, Ron is just sssooo sexy." She said as she got a far away look in her eyes.

"AH! Stop talking about you and my brother, remember I already am prone to throwing up!" I shouted.

"Anyways, we came here to "Diagon Alley" to find out if you are pregnant or not, so you got the test right?" said Hermione.

"Right." I said nervously.

"So go in there and take it!" She said as she gestured to the women's lavatory to the right of us, a couple of tables over.

After she said this, I took several sips of my butter beer, to stall and to prepare myself for what I was about to do, as it would require quite a bit of liquid.

Chapter Three: Hermione's Thoughts/Waiting

As Ginny got up and walked away, I started to think of how angry my fiancé (Ginny's brother) might be. Ah, well, we'll deal with it when and IF it came up. That got me to thinking about my friend, the father of the possible baby, and how much he wanted to be a father someday. In his mind when that dream came true, he would be married to Ginny legally AND alive, but, things change. Gawd I missed him. Funny, if one of the two of us (Ginny or I) got pregnant out of wedlock, I always thought that it would be me. I don't know why I thought that, it's not like I sleep around, it's just that it's not like Ginny, I always thought of her as Ron's sweet kid sister who always followed the rules. But, as I said before, things change.

As I finished thinking this I looked up and realized Ginny was standing there biting here lip and her eyes were starting to tear up.

"So?!" I asked, knowing what the answer was.

Ginny didn't answer me she just held out a white stick that had a pink plus sign on it.

"That's okay Ginny." I hurriedly said as I wrapped her up in a bear hug. I was trying to keep her tears at bay and avoid a scene.

Well, it turns out a scene was rather unavoidable in this situation.

Ginny started wailing and at that point I pulled Ginny into an even tighter hug to muffle out the noise. This is when she started yelling aboutHow her teenage life was over and, how her parents would kill her, and then kick her out on the streets were she would become hooked on some magical mushrooms or something.

At this point everyone at the restaurant started to stare at us, and I responded with a big smile and said

"Oh, she's just missing Harry a lot right now." This only made her sob louder.

"Look, Ginny. We need to tell your parents, who will not kill you, and if they DO kick you out, which I highly doubt they will, you can come and live with Ron and me." Now if you could bring your wailing down to a light sob, we could discuss this and come up with a plan of action."

Somehow she calmed herself down enough to look at me and say "We have to tell my parents?"

I chuckled a little and calmly replied, "Who is the parent that you expect to take this news the best." I know her parents pretty well, but not well enough to answer that question.

"Um," She said as she thought. "I'm not sure, uh, maybe dad?" Said Ginny.

"So that is who you tell first, and then you ask him what he thinks would be the best way to tell your mom." I informed her. "And don't worry; I'll be with you the whole way." I added.

"How would I do that?" Ginny asked through her tears.

"Well, you, uh. Okay, I got it. Be straight forward with it and before you tell him, ask him to sit down, and it probably would help if you cried a little and asked him for help on what to do." I expertly answered, after my many years of watching teen dramas on the telly.

"Uh-huh, and then whado I do?" She said a little stuffed up.

"Well after you tell your parents, I think you should tell your brothers, probably starting with George since he lives with you." I continued.

Chapter Four: The Calmer of the Two

When the girls got home, Molly went strait to the restroom.

"Where's Mr. Weasley- I mean "Dad". He said that was what he wants me to call him." She added.

Ginny was glad that it was a Saturday, so that her father was home from work when they all got home. She didn't want to tell him, but she needed help from her parents as she had no idea of what to do beyond what Hermione had told her to do.

They found Arthur Weasley in the living room.

"Knock-knock" Ginny said as she entered the living room slowly.

"Oh, Ginny, I was just reading about these muggle things called "Misrowaves."

"Do you mean miCrowave?" Ginny asked kindly.

"

Yeah, that. Anyways, they heat up food WITHOUT magic, and they were created by accident!" Arthur said in a flurry of excitement, like he had just found a new planet.

"Uh, dad, I have something to tell you, and you, uh, probably want to sit down before I tell you this." Ginny said in an uneasy tone. Just then Hermione walked up behind Ginny and took her hand.

"What is it? Did Ron get cold feet and run off again?" Asked Arthur exasperatedly. Cause if that's it, HE CAN BLOODY WELL STAY WHERE HE RAN OFF TO!" Arthur finished with a yell.

"Um, I wish that was it, but, um…" At that point Hermione gave Ginny a little push forward towards her father. "Uh," she started and thought to herself to just tell him fast, like ripping off a band-aid. "About 3 months ago Harry and I were, um…" thinking how to tell her father gently that his little girl had sex. "Were together, and now I'm pregnant." Ginny said faster then you could throw a garden gnome.

"What!" He stated, disbelieving. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, you're not even old enough to have sex!" He yelled.

"Dad, I'm 17, kids do grow up, no matter how hard you try dad!" She shouted back.

"Um…" Hermione whispered to Ginny. "Yelling at your father was NOT part of the plan, Ginny." She whispered through gritted teeth.

"Anyways dad, I AM pregnant, and I AM 17," Ginny stated calmly. "And the babies… father just…" She managed to choke out before she collapsed into her fathers arms sobbing. Hermione then walked to the kitchen to help her new "mum" with dinner.

"Oh, Ginny-bean." Arthur said using a pet name he hadn't used for Ginny since she was a small child. "It'll all be okay, I'm just a little disappointed, but I still love you, okay?!" He reassured her. "Now, what we'll do about the baby is talk to your mother, but there are several options: 1, we can keep the baby and you can live with us for awhile until your ready to live on your own, 2, You can put the baby up for adoption. This way the baby lives AND some deserving parents get a baby, AND you don't have to care for it! Or there is this thing that wizards are now doing called an abortion. I personally think it is revolting and horrendous, but I'm not the mother of they baby, and if you chose to do this I would still love you. Anyways, it's where you would go to the doctors or healers (depending on where you go) and they would end the pregnancy."

Ginny looked absolutely appalled at that last idea, but got over this terrible thought and asked her dad, "What would be the best way to tell mum about the pregnancy?"

"She doesn't know yet?! He replied.

"No, um, I thought you would be the calmer one to tell first, and I'm rather scared at what might happen when I tell her." Said Ginny unsure at first, but confidently said.

"Well, the way you told me was rather gently and straight forward, and I think that is the way to tell your mother, only leave out the part about Harry. And I assure you that Hermione and I will not let anything happen to you, no matter how angry Molly gets, and Ginny remember that mum loves you with all her heart, except for the parts of her heart that belong to me, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George…" Arthur began to list a whole bunch of people as he lost track of what he was saying. "But the point is that she loves you like I do, and she'll just be disappointed like me, but will always love you." Arthur said as he remembered the point of his long speech.

The father and daughter walked into the kitchen together, and Arthur gave his daughter's hand a squeeze that said "Go ahead."

"Hi mom, Hermione! Can you two please come to the sitting room?" Ginny asked in a cool voice, as this was the easy part of what she had to say.

Ginny, Hermione, Arthur and Molly walked into the pea green coloured sitting room and across the brown carpet and everyone except Ginny sat down on the dark blue couch that also had darker blue spots on the seats because Molly had gotten it at the Junk shop.

"Ginny Weasley, hurry up an tell us what you got to say, before the rolls burn!" Said Molly with frustration.

This of course just made Ginny more nervous. "Oh, um, well, I'm sorta pregnant." Ginny stammered.

"Well are you pregnant or not?" Molly said, her anger starting to rise.

"Yes, I am pregnant." Ginny said as she started to back away from the couch.

"Well, I knew it would happen to one of our kids." Molly said with a sigh. "You would either get pregnant out of wedlock or one of your brothers would get some girl pregnant. Funny, I always thought it would be Ron, no offense Hermione. But you Ginerva were always the good one." Molly said, surprising the rest of the group by being the calm one. Meanwhile Ginny just stood there staring at her mother in shock.

Then Hermione cut in saying, "Oh, no offense taken Molly…"

"MUM!" corrected Molly.

"Mum, but that's very odd, cause that's what I thought of the situation too: that it would be Ron and I who got pregnant unwed." she added.

"Also I saw that pregnancy test you snuck out of the store. Well Ginny…do you have a plan about were this child will go?" Molly said authoritative.

"Um, I know that I want the baby to live, but I am still not sure where it will go." Ginny answered. "I'm not sure that I could raise a child this soon after…" she trailed off and Hermione wrapped her up in another hug, as Ginny again began to sob.

"Ginny, you can decide specifically what will happen later, but for now, we need to get you to a healer who will keep the baby healthy and help you deliver the child. Um, the Dursely's! We should write them for Harry's health history, which is important for the healer to know the fathers history." Molly said expertly as she had seven of her own children and knew this process like the back of her wand.

At the mention of Harry's name Ginny winced. After they spoke awhile in detail Ginny and Hermione went upstairs to Ginny's room to write a letter to Dudley Dursley to tell him about the pregnancy and ask about the family health history. The letter read:

"Dear Mr. Dudley Dursley you probably do not know me, but Harry did talk about you a bit and I need your help now as I know you are part of his family. My name is Ginny Weasley and I…"

At this point Ginny took a long pause, cried a little, then took a deep breath and plunged on with the letter.

"I was Harry's girlfriend, and before he was… killed he got me pregnant and I intend to have this baby and therefore it is pertinent for me to have Harry's family history."

Sincerely, Ginerva Weasley

After calling Ginny's little owl, Uachaise, and attaching the note to her leg, the girls crossed the hall and knocked on the door of George's bedroom.

As the girls knocked on the door and went in, George hopped off of the bed he was sitting on, and walked over to where the girls were.

"Whadayou wan?" George said in a slurred tone, that Ginny had come to understand.

"Well." Ginny started, "I just thought that I would inform you that there is going to be one more person living in this house."

With this Georges eyes light up, "Mum finally got me a dog?!" He joked. At this response Hermione stepped in and said,

"No she did not, but Ginny is pregnant!" She exclaimed.

"Oh," He said, "Not what I expected, but ok."

As the girls were going down the grey, once white stair way carpet, Ginny suddenly shouted,

"BLOODY HELL!"

What's wrong asked Hermione.

"How in the world am I supposed to tell Ron?" Ginny explained.

"OH!" Said Hermione with a long pause after, as she had forgotten all about Ron. "Can you tell him?!" said Ginny as she looked at Hermione with her big, sad puppy eyes.

"Well I'm pretty sure that it should come from you." Said Hermione firmly. "Um, just do the same thing you did to tell your parents."

When the girls got down stairs, Ron was in the kitchen talking to his mum (who was a bit of a blabber mouth.) Ginny had not walked more than one step into the kitchen, before Ron turned to her and exploded saying

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THIS POOR FATHERLESS, TEENAGE MOTHERED CHILD?" Ron shouted out, and before Ginny had really taken all these words in he continued sarcastically with, " _THE CHOOSEN ONE._ What?! CHOOSEN TO _IMPREGNAT_ MY LITTLE SISTER!?"

"OH, CALM YOURSELF RON!" Said Molly.

Then without thinking Ron said, "OH, I WISH I COULD GET MY HANDS ON THAT BERK, HARRY! BLOODY HELL GINNY, WHAT KIND OF BARMY BINT WOULD GO AND GET PREGNANT AT YOUR AGE?!"

"THAT'S QUIT ENOUGH RON!" said Molly boiling with rage.

Ron then turned on his heel and stormed out of the house. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley tried to console Ginny. By reassuring her that Ron was her brother and still loved her, and that he would love being an uncle, and that if HE (Harry) were still alive Ron would not have killed him. Hermione finally stopped the tears from coming by assuring Ginny that Ron was usually like that about almost all the decisions she made about the wedding, and then the next day would be fine about it.

As Ginny calmed down, Molly easily rattled off the names of the healers who had given birth to her seven children, saying,

"Healer Wasp delivered your father, and he was still in the practice when I had Bill and Charlie, but had retired by the time Charlie was a year old and suggested that I went to Healer Huffle to help deliver Percy and the twins, but after what your darling brothers George and Fred did to him, well he quit. Um, Healer Brown, who's daughter went to school with you. Um, Laval?" Molly tried.

"No Lavender." Said Hermione with a dark look on her face, as Lavender had been Ron's girlfriend for awhile, really his snogging partner, she thought to herself.

Molly, not picking up on this, continued with her list saying, "Healer Brown delivered Ron and you Ginny. So those healer's were very nice and helpful, and they are familiar with our family. Molly then ended by saying "I'll make an appointment for you to see Healer Brown."

Chapter Five: First Appointment.

Next Tuesday morning Hermione showed up at the Burrow, and Molly, Ginny and Hermione all apparrated to St. Mungo's waiting room, which was all white with mint green trimming. There were light pink couches that lined the waiting room. As they appeared, a lady at the desk showed them to an open space on a couch were they could sit and with a wave of her wand, a chart appeared that asked questions like, "How far along in the pregnancy? Ginny's birth date. Family health history and whatnot." Then, they sat for what felt like hours on end.

As they were waiting, Hermione said to Ginny, "Do you have any ideas about baby names?

"Well, not really, I haven't had much time to think it's so early in the pregnancy… um, mom, what were some names that you were looking at besides Ginerva?"

"There were a lot of other names that your father and I were looking at, but the other top names that we were looking at besides Ginerva was Morie which is short for Maurice for a boy and Maria for a girl." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"I suppose I like the names, Alastor and Albus for boy's names and for girl's the names, Alexandra and Amy." Said Ginny as an after thought.

"OH!" Said Hermione with excitement. "If you name the baby Amy, you should use the middle name of Mae, but spell Mae M-A-Y so her name is an anagram!"

"That would be so cute!" Shrieked Ginny.

"PLEASE be quiet in the waiting room." The lady at the desk stated more than questioned the girls.

"On another topic, there is about a month and a half until the wedding, and I am going crazy, as I cannot find the right dress!" Said Hermione. "I need you twos help finding the right dress." She stated.

"What were you thinking of?" Asked Molly.

"Ron and I have decided on pink and white, and I want a ballroom style dress that's not like fluffy and all frilly." Hermione said gazing into the distance as if she were imagining the dress right now.

"I know just the place to get that at," Said Molly. "And I think we could fit it in today on our outing, since Ginny seems to be happier when we are out and about." Molly said as a girlish squeal came out of both girls.

"SSSHHH!" said the lady at the desk.

A few minutes later another nurse came into the waiting room and said loudly,

"Weasley?! Ginerva Weasley?!"

As the women walked by the desk, the lady there gave a fake grin and twiddled her fingers saying "Bye." Then what was supposed to be under her breath but was actually loud enough for them to hear…"Glad to be rid of the "loud mouthed kids."

The nurse lead them down a cold, white hall that reeked of anti-septic, and then lead them to a warmly light room that was coloured a deep red colour, and contained a desk, a couch and an examining table. The nurse took Ginny's vitals, (blood pressure, temperature and such) and told them with a warm authentic smile,

That Healer Brown would be in to see them shortly. And then she left.

After ten minutes or so, Healer Brown came in, looked at Ginny's chart and said to Ginny with a smile,

"Hi Ginny, I am Healer Brown. I delivered you and your brother Ronald. So you are (looking down at the chart again) about twelve weeks along?" She stated in a somewhat questioning tone. "So you're at the end of your first trimester!" The healer said excitedly. " At this stage you can be, and should be at least experiencing some of these if not all, nausea which will include vomiting, food aversions, cravings, and a strong sensitivity to some or all smells." She said unusually cheerfully.

"Yes on the vomiting, I can't keep much of breakfast down, and I get sick when there's not even food in my stomach to get sick on. I also cannot get enough chocolate frogs in my stomach!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well Ginny lucky for you these things possible will go away." Healer Brown said, again in her never-ending cheerful voice. "Some other things you might be experiencing are heartburn and an increased amount of urination."

"Yes I barley can eat anything without heartburn!" Said Ginny dismally.

"Well," interjected Healer Brown, "there is a spell for that. Your mom probably doesn't know this one though, it's a newer spell."

As Healer Brown said this, she went up to Ginny and with a flourish of her wand said the words,

"Discendo, Jugulum, Morsus."

"It's gone! The pain is gone!" Ginny exclaimed.

"The words are Latin for, "Go away, Throat, Pain. Just wave your wand over yourself and say this spell twice a day Ginny." "Oh, Ginny are you experiencing any other symptoms?" she asked.

Ginny just shook her head.

"Well then we can now move on to listing the times of your appointments, at 14-16 weeks of your pregnancy I want to see you again, and at 16-20 weeks also, as well as at 18-22 weeks, 22-26 weeks, 26-28 weeks and 28- 36 weeks. Moving on, there are some prenatal vitamins I want you to take and I will give you a pamphlet with all this information before you leave. At your 1 month check-up, if you like we can tell you the sex of the baby!" Dr. Brown said with excitement.

"Um, your due date is roughly, October 19th. " She said with enthusiasm. And then se added, "After your twelfth week you cannot apparate anymore.

Chapter Six, "2nd Hand Witch's Bridal"

Directly from St. Mungo's, Hermione, Ginny and Molly went to a shop called "Witch's Bridal" to look at dresses. When they entered the shop a little bell tinkled to announce their arrival. The women took a seat, and a lady who worked in the lobby handed each of them peach flavored water as she said,

"Hello, and welcome to Witch's Bridal! My name is Peggy, and which lovely witch is getting married?"

"Me. Uh, Hermione Granger, soon to be Weasley." Hermione answered, the last bit said as she blushed with excitement.

"Well, I have a paper full of questions for you to fill out please?" She said as if in a question.

The paper asked questions like: "what kind of dress style do you want." And "colour theme." And other like. Hermione filled the paper out and walked up to the desk to return it. She sat back down and after several other people came and went, it was their turn.

A middle aged blonde woman gestured to Hermione and her entourage and led them to a back room that was coloured in all different shades of pink, and had enormous ugly hot pink bows on each corner.

"Hi, my name is Sue, and I have an hour and a half before my lunch break, so let's get this done." The lady said monotonously. Then Sue asked for Hermione to please follow her to the dressing room. Hermione walked out of the changing room and stood in front of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. The first dress that she was wearing was an off-white mermaid that was covered in fake jewels.

"I…can't…breathe!" she gasped out.

"And you're blinding me." Said Ginny in between her giggles.

Hermione gave Ginny the evil eye.

"I thought even though Hermione said that she wanted a ball gown dress, I thought she would look better in a mermaid style, and wanted to see how it looked and how Hermione would react." Explained Sue in another monotonous way.

"Well, I like the way the mermaid style looks on me, but this one has too much decoration on it, besides being too small." Hermione remarked between her grunts and puffs of trying to breathe. So Sue took Hermione back to try on another dress.

Hermione then came out in a stunning white mermaid dress that had a long train behind it and a high collar.

"This one's, uh. " Complained Hermione.

So back they went to get another dress. After Hermione had tried on 4 more dresses, she came out of the changing room in yet another dress. But this one was different. Hermione's cheeks glowed and she was tearing up a bit. The dress that she so proudly wore was a white, v neck, beaded mermaid dress.

"Oh, Hermione!" Exclaimed Molly.

As she said this Ginny burst into tears, saying, "I _really want_ to be happy for you Hermione, it's just that… I'll NEVER _EVER_ FIND ANOTHER MAN LIKE HIM, AND I'LL NEVER GET MARRIED!" Ginny wailed.

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran to hug her friend.

"STOP!" Shouted Sue, "You'll get tear stains on the dress!" Sue explained.

"It really doesn't matter, since this is the dress I am buying!" Shouted Hermione shortly. "Ginny, you've got to stop crying cause it's now time to go get the wedding entourages outfits!" Hermione said gently.

"OH, NO! I'M GOING TO END UP AS A SPINSTER WHO WAS ALWAYS THE BRIDESMAID AND NEVER A BRIDE!" Ginny exclaimed as she burst into another round of tears.

Half-heartedly Hermione corrected her by calmly saying "That's not possible because you're going to be my maid of honor, not a bridesmaid!"

"Like that makes any difference!" Ginny wailed. Just then Peggy, the witch that greeted them overheard the conversation (who wouldn't?) and popped her head in to say,

"There's a nice ice cream shop next door that always cheers me up?" She suggested in another question.

So they all went there for lunch and ice cream.

Two hours later the women returned to the bridal shop to choose the bridesmaids dresses.

"How many dresses do you need?" asked Molly.

"Well, I was thinking for bridesmaids I would have, Luna Lovegood, and because Ron wants George and Bill as ushers, so I was going to have Fluer and Angelina as bridesmaids, and Fluer's sister Gabrielle as the flower girl. I need a dress for Andromeda who's helping Teddy, the ring bearer, STAY in the aisle and of course Ginny's maid of honor dress! So, 3 bridesmaid dresses, 1 flower girl, 1 nice dress, and 1…"

At this point Ginny interrupted saying "AND 1 VERY LARGE MATERNITY MAID OF HONORS DRESS!"

"Yes!" laughed Hermione. "I'm glad you're perking up!" Hermione then turned to Molly saying, "I already got the sizes from everyone, but when I got Ginny's size, no one knew that she'd be seven months pregnant!"

So the women began to look at the dresses. This was a very easy process as Hermione new exactly what she wanted in the maid of honor's dress, pink, short, lose at the bottom so it would fit Ginny and strapless. For Fluer, Angelina and Luna they chose lovely strapless, blush pink dresses. They had to have Ginny try on one of the dresses and use a fake pregnancy belly that the store kept in the back room, to guesstimate what size she would be in four months. They then moved on to get the flower girl dress for Gabrielle. Hermione found an adorable strapless pink blush dress with embellished white polka-dots.

"You don't think that Andromeda would wear this dress too? Do you?" Asked Hermione jokingly.

"um, I'm thinking NO." answered Ginny.

"Oh, why not?!" questioned Hermione in another joking tone.

"Well, Andromeda is a somewhat conservative woman." Said Molly jumping in on the joke.

So back down the aisle of dresses they went to look for a dress for Andromeda. Such a dress was easily found. A full-length, pink blush V necked dress would fill the job nicely.

As they purchased these dresses, Molly excused herself to the restroom and was gone for several minutes. When she returned she held in her arms a pink, lace, fringed dress.

"What is that for mum?" Asked Ginny.

"Well, if it's all right with Hermione I thought that I would give her away, anyway I need a dress for the mother/son dance."

"Oh, I would love that!" replied Hermione with tears in her eyes.

Then purchased all of the dresses.

Chapter Seven: At Home

When Ginny, Molly and Hermione apparated into the living room of the burrow, Ginny sat down on the couch and started to fall asleep.

"Ginny?" Asked Molly, "Why don't you and Hermione go up to your room for a nap?" Molly suggested.

"Aww… mum, cant I just nap on the couch?" complained Ginny, in her normally obstinent teenage way.

"Because," argued her mother, "I was going to straighten things up around the living room, and you and Hermione would be in the way down here." Molly concluded in a high voice.

"Okay," said Hermione, as she led Ginny upstairs.

"Oh, Hermione can you send George down stairs to help me."

As the girls went up the stairs, George passed them by as he headed downstairs and Ginny remarked to him,

"Oh, mum wants to see you downstairs anyways, she wants you to help her clean up or something, but she was talking in her extremely high voice so I'm guessing its about Hermione's shower I think."

"Oh, okay. I need to tell her how important it is to only invite a small group of people anyways." George answered as he hit himself on the head. "I wasn't supposed to say that!" He said under his breath.

"Oh, why is that?" Asked Hermione quizzically.

"Oh, well, um that is…" George said, trying to correct what he had said. "I've developed a phobia of large groups of people." He said slowly, coming up with the answer as he said this.

"O-k-a-y." Hermione and Ginny answered simultaneously disbelievingly. As George walked away Ginny turned to Hermione and commented,

"He has stayed in his room and not gone with us on trips to public places, but I'm pretty sure it's not cause he's afraid of large groups of people." Then Hermione added

"Last week didn't he throw a bachelor party for Ron with five of Ron's friends AND five of his friends?!"

"Yeah, he did, weird. I wonder why he doesn't want to invite a lot of people?" replied Ginny. Then she said briskly "I don't really care right now any ways, I'm so tired I might fall asleep standing here, lets hurry to my room."

Chapter Eight: Downstairs.

(Molly)

I sat on the well worn (or as I say, well loved!) brown overstuffed couch, and waited for my eldest son that was still living in the house to come downstairs. My real reasoning for wanting "The Fantastic Two" upstairs is that I want to plan a smaller duo bridal/baby shower.

"There he is!"

"Hey mum," George said.

"Hi Georgie! I need your help planning a bridal/baby shower!" I answer.

"Well, uh, mum I don't know if you've noticed, but… um, how to put it lightly? I'm a boy, and we don't plan those kind of things."

"Well, MR. George, I am your poor, feeble, old mother and your gonna help me!" I say shortly.

"I was thinking, that since the wedding is in two months we should have the two showers together in a month!" I squealed.

"I was thinking the colour scheme would be baby blue, baby pink, pastel pink and white! I was also thinking that we could do 1 baby shower game, then a bridal shower game, then lunch, then continue with alternating baby shower games and wedding games." She rattled on.

"Mum, that sounds all great, um well you've got it all right there!" George said a little too enthusiastically, glad that he didn't have to come up with all the ideas.

"For the guest list we… uh, George make a list here." I said too excited to wait. "For the guests we should invite, all your brothers, including your sister-in-law Fleur, all the members of the former Oder and also Teddy. Oh, and Dudley, the Lovegood's and Neville Longbottom"

"Mum, I thought you wanted to make this a _smaller_ shower, what you have there is; all eight of us, all eleven surviving members of The Order, a two year old and his grandma, a boy we barely know, Luna Lovegood and her father, Longbottom and _two GIANTS_!"

"Oh, that is a teensy bit over the top, isn't it?" I said slightly deflated. "Well we can cut the guest list down a little." I said hotly as there was a snorting sound from George.

"Well I do have a few ideas, for the baby shower we take diapers and melt different kinds of chocolate in them! It's like poopey diapers! "

"As much as I'm glad that you are contributing ideas to your sister's shower, I, uh, and I'm glad that you are somewhat back to your normal perky self, that sounds, um, uh, well…" I said trying to be nice. "Well a little gross."

"Oh, mum that's what makes it fun. And I haven't told you the game part in it yet. Every one guesses which diaper has what candy bar in it, then there's some kind of prize for the person who gets the most guesses correct!" He added in protest.

"Well I'll think about it." I said very slowly.

(George)

As soon as I could get away from Mum, I scurried up to my room; I had an urgent letter to send. When I got to my room I went to my desk got a piece of parchment, a quill and I opened a new pot of ink and wrote,

Dear H.J.P,

Change of plans, Ginny is now pregnant, and I feel like this is the right time to come out of hiding. Shower is on September 10th.

Your friend, G.F.W

Chapter nine, 2nd Appointment

(Ginny)

Well, for this appointment I just asked Hermione to come, since I was now somewhat comfortable with St. Mungo's maternity ward. So that Thursday morning, Hermione and I sat into the same sterile white room with the mint green trimming added in an attempt to make the room seem friendly and inviting. As before the couches that lined the walls were pink, but this time light blue pillows had been added to them.

As we entered a lady at the desk (luckily not "our" lady) asked us to sign in and then asked us to take a seat. But I had to pee again.

Turning to Hermione I said, "You take a seat, I need to go to the restroom."

"Ginny, you just went before we left!" she exclaimed and then sighed.

As I walked to the bathroom, another expecting mom was walking out of the bathroom and commented "Wow, looks like you don't have long to go either!"

"Well, actually" I started "I'm only 13 weeks, our family tends to carry rather large children, but my mother says that she never looked quite this large at 13 weeks along!"

When I got back to Hermione in the waiting room, I burst out in tears, "I'm SO FAT! "

"NO, NO your not." Said Hermione comfortingly. "You're just pregnant!"

"Your just saying that because you're my friend." I retorted.

Just then the nurse walked out and announced my name. She led us to a warm brown coloured room, and told us that Healer Brown would be with us shortly.

I then burst out laughing at the connection between the Healer's name and the colour of the room. I had been having A LOT of mood swings as of late.

Healer Brown walked in with a warm smile. "I see today on the list of things to do is your first ultrasound!" she said cheerfully. "So if you could get up on the table and lift your shirt up for me please Ginny."

"Um, well the other mothers out there said that the baby looks like it's slightly bigger, and yes we Weasley's tend to have bigger sized babies, but I just wanted to make sure it's all the baby, and not me eating too much." I confided in the healer.

"Well…" Said Healer Brown as she spread the cold, gooey blue gel all over my stomach. "You are eating for two now!"

As she spread the sensor over my lower abdomen, she stopped and let out a little "Oh" of surprise.

"Is there something wrong with my baby!?" I asked in a panic, as I bolted upright.

"Oh no, had you considered the possibility of twins?" she asked.

"Well my granmum had one set of twins, and my mum did also, but I figured I would have a single baby, since my mum had five children who were not twins, and there is no history of twins on Ha…H…H, the father's side. Why?" I questioned without a thought to why.

"Well, to change what I said earlier, you are now eating for three! Healer Brown said as if this was the best news ever.

"Oh." I said with slightly mixed feelings.

"Isn't that exciting Ginny?!" Hermione said.

"Yeah." I said with a fake smile. I wasn't even sure if I was ready to raise _one_ child on my own, and now I find out that I will have two crying screaming kids with no father. At this thought I started to tear up.

"Oh! Don't worry Ginny!" Hermione said as if she could read my mind. "Ron and I will be there to help you with the children, and your parents already agreed to that. Between the five of us they'll have enough love and care that they will turn 1year old and already be tired of us!"

"That's right Ginny, and I'm sure there will be plenty of other friends and family members that will help also." Healer Brown added not knowing that help was not the issue that was making me cry.

"It-it-t's not th-th-that" I sobbed. "It's th-the poor fa-fath-fath-erless babies!" I wailed.

"Well, like Hermione said, these babies will have enough love for four babies!" said Healer Brown.

"Ginny, dear. Let's take care of things as they come, right now you need to decide if you want to know the genders of the babies!" Hermione said, anxious to know whether she would need to by pink onesies or blue, or even both!

"I think that I have had enough surprises for awhile now, so I guess that I should find out the sex of the babies then." I said with a sniff.

"So, Ginny…" said Healer Brown as she slid the sensor around, "you are going to have a baby girl _and_ a boy! At this point I passed out and the next thing I knew, I was on the old brown couch in the burrow.

Chapter ten, Maternity wear/set up

The morning of the showers, Mrs. Weasly had to get the girls out of the house, so she suggested that Hermione and Ginny go shopping for maternity clothes for Ginny. Ginny was very surprised by this as she had just been wearing her mother's old maternity clothes up till now, as she was so big. But Ginny had learned as a child that if you were told to go shopping in this family, you don't argue about it, it won't happen again for a long time and you should take advantage of the shopping time that you've got!

So the girls went to "Mommy's Clothes", which was a muggle shop, where the girls got busy shopping right away. The very first shirt that they saw was a white shirt with a red oval-like shape over the stomach and there was two Dr. Seuss characters pointing to the abdomen area and they held signs that said "Thing One" and the other read "Thing Two". Then, as the girls were heading to the jeans department in the back, Hermione let out a squeal and held up a somewhat large pink skirt and a light pink shirt that read in a white colour, "Expecting Mommy". After Hermione and Ginny had looked at the jeans, the walked back up to the front of the store with four jeans, the pink skirt and shirt set, and the Dr. Seuss shirt. As they got in line, a slightly large man and his wife got in line behind them. Hermione and Ginny where talking amongst themselves, when the man behind them tapped Ginny on the shoulder,

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear that your name was Ginny and that you are pregnant with a man named Potter. That man's first name wouldn't happen to be Harry, would it?" He asked

"Why, yes, it is." Answered Ginny. "And you are…" she asked.

"My name is Dudley Dursely, and apparently you are carrying my second cousin."

"Oh." Said Ginny unsure of what to make of this new information.

"Well I need to correct you Mr. Dursely, Ginny is carrying your _two_ new second cousins." Hermione stepped in at that moment. _Thank the lord for Hermione._ Thought Ginny.

"Well, Congratulations times two! I'm Rose, Dudley's wife, this will be our first." The slender women said as she patted her almost nonexistent stomach.

"Congratulations to you as well. So have you thought about names?" Said Ginny, having now collected her thoughts.

"Well I'm only in my first trimester, so we don't know the gender, but Dudders, I mean, Dudley, and I were thinking that we would mostly stick with the flower theme that my mum and his grand mum used to name their children. So for girl's name's I was thinking," started Rose as Dudley looked at her surprised that she already had all this planned.

"Petunia obviously, Daisy as that's my favorite character from _The Great Gatsby,_ Marigold after my mother, Poppy and Primrose after my little sisters." Rose finished and then looked at Dudley for his thoughts on boy names.

"Ah…um…I haven't given it much thought but the best name I can think of on the spot is, uh, Dudley Jr." He said all proud of himself. Obviously Dudley and Rose had not had a conversation about this, and as Rose rolled her eyes she said,

"If the baby is a boy, the name would be more along the lines of, Basil, Apple, Sorrel, or after the new prince, George."

"I wasn't to terribly close to my cousin, but I was still pretty upset about his death though. I mean, we did live together, and we were somewhat mates, but I understand that you two were more au fait with him." Said Dudley. As he looked down at Ginny's stomach.

"Oh, uh… well. Um, I just now am able to talk about him, so better." Said Ginny.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt Gin, but it's our turn at the register." Hermione said tapping Ginny lightly on the shoulder.

Meanwhile Molly, Arthur and George were busy too. Downstairs Molly and Arthur were making the house both party friendly and two year old Teddy friendly. The guest list had been cut down to 14, or 13 ½. Of course Arthur, Molly, Ginny, George, Hermione and Ron, and the rest of the people on the guest list were, Luna Lovegood, Charlie Weasly, Hagrid and Maxime, (who were a "Thing" now) Bill and Fleur and then Andromeda and her grandson Teddy and George's friend. To prepare for the showers, chairs were set up, tables were conjured, food was prepared, and decorations were placed Molly had slyly asked Ginny what names she was looking at, which were James, Frederick, Harry, Albus and Arthur for boy's names and for girl's names Minerva, Lilly, Molly, and Amy. This was important because at the showers a game called "The Name Game" would be played were everyone voted on two names (1 boy name, and 1 girl name) and this would help Ginny to decide on the twin's names. Now making the burrow toddler proof was easier said than done. There were books, nick-knacks and Quiditch whatnot strewn allover at easy to reach places that needed to be removed, also sharp edges were all over the downstairs (as it had been awhile since Molly and Arthur had needed to worry about little ones in their house) The schedule for the showers, in order was, Hermione and Ron would open their wedding gifts, then everyone would play a fun game called "Guess the Dirty Diaper" and then lunch would be served. After lunch another game that asked the guests how well they knew Ron and Hermione would be played as well as a game called "Guess Mommy's Tummy." Following that would be a game that had the guests answering questions about Ron, and then cake and Ginny would open all of her gifts.

Chapter eleven, The Showers

When Ginny and Hermione came home, Molly quickly herded them upstairs and told them

"DO NOT COME DOWN UNTIL I SEND FOR YOU!"

Of course Hermione and Ginny were suspicious and both had questioning looks on their faces, one of the unspoken rules at The Burrow was, if Molly tells you to do something you do it.

As the girls sat up in Ginny's bedroom, George took his mom to the side and said,

"Mum, I invited one of my own friends to the shower. I hope that's okay."

Molly replied, absent mindedly,

"Yes, yes. Uh that's great, can you grab a couple more chairs, and place some of Ron's old toys in the corner? You know, the toys from when you were little? Their for little Teddy to play with during the party."

In a few minutes all the guests started to arrive and they were greeted with the normal burrow living room, but everything had been moved so that everything faced the old brown couch which Molly had changed to be a lovely cream white and set in front of the couch was a rectangular shaped table with a tablecloth that was half white half cream pink, and this was where Ginny and Hermione would sit. To the left of the couch was a recliner for Ron to sit in. There were four tables to sit at, the first two tables had a creamy pink table cloth on them, another table had a baby pink table cloth, and the fourth table had a baby blue table cloth on it.

After everyone had sat down, Molly stood up in front of all the guests and said,

"Okay, well, Hermione and Ginny are upstairs, and remember, they don't know that you are all here, so be quiet!"

Then Molly sent Ron upstairs to get the girls. When Ron got up to Ginny's bedroom, the door was closed, so he knocked a few times, Ginny opened the door. Neither person spoke, as had been the norm between the two since Ron's big blow up at the news of Ginny's pregnancy. Then Hermione broke the silence by saying,

"Ron, isn't there something you wanted to say to Ginny?"

"Yah." He mumbled in reply. "I'm sorry that I burst out like that. It's just that he was my best mate, and you, your my little sister," turning to Hermione "Did I say it right?" he asked unsure of himself.

"Yes." She said with exasperation. To Ginny she said "Uhh, their like children!" she said as she playfully hit Ron.

"Well, uh, mum wants you guys down stairs, uh something about the table settings at the wedding or something." Ron told the girls.

As the three came down the stairs Hermione was saying to Ginny, "I don't understand the confusion, the colours are light pink and cream. I already agree with Molly that I wanted light pink wizard hats with cream trimming and a matching wand."

"Well" started Ron. "I guess they…"

As he started to say this they reached the living room and Ron was interrupted by all of the guests shouting

"Surprise!"

As the group shouted this both Ginny and Hermione reached for their nonexistent wands, pointed their "air wands" at the crowd and Hermione shouted

"Duro!" while Ginny shouted,

"Bombarda!"

George burst out laughing and fell to the floor.

"IT WAS REALLY NOT THAT FUNNY GEORGE!" shouted Ginny.

"I MEAN THOSE SPELLS COULD HAVE INJURED EVERY ONE, AND THEN I WOULD NOT HAVE ANY ONE FOR MY WEDDING ENTOURAGE!" ended Hermione.

This just made Ron start to laugh.

" _Your_ wedding?!" Ron squeaked out between bursts of laughter. "And that's the worst thing that could happen in this situation right?!"

At this Molly foresaw a large argument, and cut in saying

"Ron why don't you show Hermione and your sister the special couch up front?"

After the three guests of honor had sat down Molly again stood front and center, explaining what would happen next.

"As you may know, Ginny is pregnant with twins, a boy _and_ a girl. Ginny, Hermione and I have selected several names, but we need your help selecting the middle names. The names we have chosen suitable for the girl are; Minerva, Amy, Mae and Nymphadora. For boys names we have chosen; James, Albus, Harry and Arthur."

At this time, Madame Maxime, or Olympe, asked "Vat vill be the babies' virst names?"

Ginny stepped in to answer, "I've decided on Molly and Fredrick,"

In response to this Molly burst out in tears, as she was not aware of this decision before.

"Dear goodness, I, I, I don't Know what to say!" Said Molly.

At this statement everyone in the room burst out laughing as this had never happened before.

In the middle of this laughter and chattering, there was a loud crack coming from the middle of the room. There was a hush across the room as a boy with scraggily black hair appeared in the place were the sound had come from.

"Hello mates!" Said Harry, as if he could save the world, disappear for 6 months and then come back with no explanation.

As everyone surrounded Harry, there was much talk. Ron went up to Harry to say,

"Where the bloody hell were you?!" and without waiting for an answer, "Really mate, my sister? You know you could have done so much better. You know mate, she snores, she can't cook and she's partially crazy!"

As Ron said this George popped up and said "She's only crazy cause you (gesturing to Ron) dropped her on her head when she was a baby! So where have you really been Harry?"

But Harry wasn't able to answer that either because right at that minute Hagrid had picked Harry up and looked like he might not let him go, till Molly came over and yelled at Hagrid that if he didn't set Harry down he would suffocate, which was funny because as soon as Hagrid set Harry safely back on the ground Molly swept Harry into a bear hug that was equally as crushing. As soon as Molly let go of Harry, Hermione was there yelling at him, saying

"Now that you're here, Ron is going to want you to be his best man, and I'm going to have to rearrange EVERYTHING!"

As Harry was saying, "Wait, you and Ron are en-"

Ginny pushed Hermione aside and gave Harry a long passionate kiss, then almost robotic like; she jerked away from him and slapped him on the face.

"WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME, EVERYONE, LIKE THAT!? WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, KILLED BY VOLDEMORT!" at this word everyone still flinched.

Ginny then hugged Harry, and then again she jerked back saying,

"We all deserve an explanation as to why we thought you were dead!"

Then Molly came up to suggest that everyone sat down and let Harry answer these questions one at a time.

So they all sat down, and Harry began to tell his story.

"Well, I guess I should start when I killed Lord Voldemort. So after I killed him, I realized that it would probably take awhile for all the death eaters to be caught, and until they were all in Azkaban it wouldn't be safe for me, so I went into hiding. So I went to live in the muggle world of America, but of course I could only stay in one place for awhile and then I'd have to move, so I lived in this very remote place called the state of Texas for a couple weeks till I forgot were I was and used magic to pour myself some tea and then I moved to Alaska. I stayed in Alaska the longest, and I thought I was pretty safe until I saw some people kill an Eskimo with the killing curse, so I hightailed it out of there before they found me."

At this remark, everyone looked at Harry unsure of that, and his reply

"I'm sorry, I picked up some American terms while I was there, it just means that I left fast."

"After Alaska I lived in Toledo Ohio for awhile, and then George wrote me to say I was going to be a father, so here I am!"

At hearing this Ginny got up and quickly waddled over to George with her arms outstretched as if to strangle him, as she screamed,

"YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME AND DID NOT TELL ME!"

As Ginny was yelling this, George ran to Molly and stood behind her as if trying to hid and pleaded,

"Mum, please protect me!"

 **Chapter 12, Wedding Gifts**

(Ginny)

So as I waddled up to George ready to slap him, he said very quickly,

"I-couldn't-tell-you-because-you-had-to-act-like-he-was-realy-dead!"

"I understand this but that still gives me the right to slap you!"

Just then mum, who had the magical power of foreseeing fights before they happened, swooped in and told everyone to sit back down, start the shower, and the Weasley family would discuss this privately after the shower.

So the guests all sat down and began the shower.

First mum passed out a card and a pencil to everyone of the guests and then explained what the cards were for. The cards were set up like bingo cards, except they had pictures in the squares that the bride-to-be might receive at her shower. Things like; towels, candles, gift cards, coffee makers, port keys, floo powder, and other household items. My card held pictures of;

Silverware, bed set, candles, floo powder, ring holder, rugs, double seated broom, towels, gift card, money, wine, napkins, plates, coffee maker, washcloths and soap dishes

The first gift that Hermione and Ron opened was Andromeda's gift, Hermione then lifted a beautiful cream colored quilt with light pink roses on it.

"Did you make this Andy?!" asked Hermione asked.

"Yes, I did." Andy answered.

"It's beautiful! Thank-you!" replied Hermione.

 _Shoot, not on my card!_

The next gift was from Bill and Fluer and they gave Ron and Hermione candles.

Hagrid and Maxime gave them silverware, napkins and napkin rings. George gave them a ring holder, Charlie gave them a double seated broom and Harry gave them towels.

Okay at this time I will update you on my GIFTS card. So far I had; silverware, candles, ring holder, and double seated broom.

Then Hermione came to Luna's gift.

"Oh, Hermione, open the taller one first."

Hermione did and it turned out to be apple scented soap with an apple shaped dish to place it in. Hermione reached for the next gift from Luna and Luna shouted

"Hermione that ones for Ron to open!"

So Ron unwrapped this rectangular box and lifted the lid and a big laugh came from him. Hermione peeked over and then turned to me

"You might not want to know what is in this box."

"Why? Is it gross?" I asked

"Well, um Ron and I don't think it's gross." She replied.

"Uh, I have an idea what the present is. Go ahead, I'm okay."

Then Ron slowly lifted up a very small, see-thru dress. There was laughter from everyone except Molly.

At this Molly exclaimed "That should be _Private_ Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

 _Oh! She's reaching for my present!_

When Hermione reached for the present she wasn't able to reach it. So Ron pulled out his wand and with a flick and a swish said the words

"Wingardium Leviosar"

"Ronald Weasley, your still not saying that right!" said Hermione as the present flopped to the ground. "It's Levi-o- _saw!"_ she laughed.

Before Hermione even opened it I shouted out with excitement

"It's wine, butter beer and his and her's glasses!"

"Thank's for ruining the surprise Gin!" said my wonderfully sarcastic brother.

"Well your very welcome my dear Ronald!" I replied using my own gift of sarcasm.

Then Harry, who was sitting next to me (okay, I was kinda on top off him, afraid that if I let him go he'd disappear again.) stood up and pulled a shoe box sized present from his pocket (don't ya just love magic!) and gave it to Ron,

"It's really kind of a silly muggle object, ah; Hermione can probably help you figure it out." He explained sheepishly.

As Ron opened it there was a look of surprise and then a look of quickly faked happiness. "Oh, Mione, look at this shiny metal box Harry got us." He said using his pet name for her.

"Oh, goodness Ronald. It's not a box!" Hermione said with exasperation. Then remembering that Ron had never seen this before, as well as many of the guests there, explained in a kinder voice;

"This is called a toaster. It's what muggles use to make their bread into toast."

Then mum stood to say,

"While they are opening family gifts, here is my present." Mum said as she handed Hermione a long thin box.

Hermione peeked inside and started to cry, so Ron picked up the box and showed everyone it was a clock hand that had Hermione's name written on it.

Because Hermione was still blubbering like a fountain.

Ron explained. "So, uh, everyone knows about our weird Weasley clock, uh, the one in the kitchen that has a hand for every family member and the hand moves to different places on the clock according to where you are. Well this is the new one for Hermione!" He said with a look of approval with what he had just said.

After Hermione stopped blubbering, it was time for them to open dad's present. Ron and Hermione opened this together and under the wrapping was a box, Hermione opened the box and inside the box was an old worn out boot.

"Don't touch it!" Shouted dad. "That's a port key to Hawaii for your honeymoon!" He explained.

"Oh my goodness!" Shouted Hermione and Ron together (as I hoped I had a similar present from dad.)

"It's really not that much." Dad said sheepishly.

Now it was time for George's present. As Hermione went to open it everyone except George scooted back a little and Hermione held the box as far away from her body as possible. As George noticed this he exclaimed

"Really, everyone! Am I that bad that you would think I gave my new sister something explosive?!"

"Yes!" the guest all replied loudly.

As Hermione opened it little happy bubbles floated out of the box to reveal a bunch of little objects. The first object Hermione pulled out of the box was a smaller box with little holes punched in the top. Ron pulled the lid off of the box and looking up at Ron and Hermione was a little pink puff ball with 2 giant eyes.

"OH MY GOSH, ARNOLD AND THIS GUY CAN BE FRIENDS!" I shouted with excitement. As soon as I said this I started to cry uncontrollably and at this point Harry wrapped his arms around me and asked what was wrong?

"I…I…I don't… I don't know!" I replied in between sobs. So Harry just kinda chuckled and wrapped me up in his arms again and held on tight to me.

"So...what's next in the box of fun?" said Ron rolling his eyes at me.

"I don't know, why don't you pick out something." Hermione said to answer Ron's question.

So Ron reached into the box and pulled out a Self- Writing-Quill.

"That's so you can write to all of us lowly British people when you guys are in America on your honeymoon!" George exclaimed.

"We defiantly will!" replied Hermione.

"Now it's my turn to reveal another lovely Weasley's Wheezes gift!" exclaimed Hermione with excitement as she lifted a toy Dolores Umbridge from the box of goodies.

"Uh..." the whole crowd said questioningly.

"Well, dad and I fixed it to work as an alarm clock." George explained as everyone burst out laughing.

The other gifts from George was a bottle of Sunny Spells, a bag of Weasley's Dragon Roasted Nuts, a Kissing Concoction and a container of 16 Second Pimple Vanisher.

Then mum stood up to announce; "Now I have another surprise for Hermione." She said as she disappeared into the kitchen. In a couple of minutes she reappered with two people who looked very much like Hermione.

Hermione jumped out of her seat to hug these two people, exclaiming, "Mum, dad!"


	2. chapter 2, Ginny's perspective

**Chapter One: That Morning**

As Ginny got out of bed that Saturday morning, she immediately had to cover her mouth and as she did this she ran to the bathroom.

"SNIFFELING SNOUT DRAGONS!" she cursed, "This is the fifth morning in a row!" she complained.

After this Ginny cleaned herself up and as she cleaned herself up, she thought of how much she wanted to see Hermione. Ginny quickly got dressed, she threw on Harry's grey shirt with the Hogwarts insignia on it (which was rather large on her small frame), and her own too tight grey sweat pants. Ginny sluggishly came down the stairs and continued to shuffle into the kitchen to be greeted by her mother.

"Ginny, we NEED to go shopping today; none of your clothes fit you anymore. " She kindly shouted, everything Molly said to her children was kind of a shout.

As her mother said this, an idea formed in Ginny's mind. An idea that would involve her best friend Hermione Granger, who was also Ginny's brother, Ron's fiancé. This idea of Ginny's would need to take place at a store.

Ginny had been doing really nothing but sleeping (therefore gaining a lot of weight at least that was what they thought was the reason for the weight gain) since the war, and she was so depressed Molly had made it a household rule that Ginny was not allowed to be on her own except for when she went to the bathroom. So maybe Molly would agree to take Hermione as well, as it might cheer Ginny up.

Ginny mumbled something incoherent, and was answered by her mother asking her what she said, Ginny repeated herself slowly as if to a deaf person,

"CAN WE TAKE HERMIONE?"

Molly answered, "Why, yes, that's a lovely idea."

Later that day at "Diagon Alley" as they were walking into the "The Wizard's Groceries and Such", Ginny excused herself to the bathroom as she gave Hermione a look that said "YOU, NOW." When they got in the bathroom she pulled Hermione aside to the wall, and whispered out her plan of action to her in which Hermione was to distract Mrs. Weasley long enough for Ginny to get a pregnancy test in the back of the store. As the two girls walked out of the bathroom, Hermione gently tugged Mrs. Weasley's arm and started talking about her and Ron's upcoming wedding and what kind of flowers she should use in the bouquet.

As this was happening, Ginny went towards the back of the store where the medicines and other sanitary objects were kept. Ginny needed to find the pregnancy tests quick; before her mother noticed that Ginny was not with them. When she had found it she quickly paid for it and shoved it in her rather large pocket, and then found her mother and best friend. They were now in the bread aisle discussing what was better tasting, pumpernickel or sourdough.

As Ginny caught up to them she said in a forced, overly happy, cheerful voice "I personally like raisin bread."

Molly then spent five minutes contemplating on whether or not she should buy two loafs of raisin bread or three. After Molly decided on three loafs and purchased them, everyone left the store. As they walked down the street towards the center by "Gringotts" Hermione and Ginny realized that they needed to get away from Mrs. Weasley so that they could talk. To accomplish this, Ginny said to her mother that she needed a snack, and could she and Hermione go to the "Leaky Cauldron"?

Mrs. Weasley decided to allow that as long as "Hermione stayed with Ginny the whole time". While the girl's went to the Leaky Cauldron, Molly went to shop for some new knitting needles at the "Junk Shop" because even though Harry had left his fortune to the Weasley's, Molly refused to use it for herself.

Meanwhile at home George was writing a very important, secret letter.

Dear H.J.P,

I read in the paper that the Ministry has caught all of the Death Eaters that they know of and are keeping their eyes wide open for others, I think that would be a good time to come back.

Sincerely, G.F.W


	3. Chapter 3, Hermiones thoughts and waitin

**Chapter Three: Hermione's Thoughts/Waiting**

As Ginny got up and walked away, I started to think of how angry my fiancé (Ginny's brother) might be. Ah, well, we'll deal with it when and IF it came up. That got me to thinking about my friend, the father of the possible baby, and how much he wanted to be a father someday. In his mind when that dream came true, he would be married to Ginny legally AND alive, but, things change. Gawd I missed him. Funny, if one of the two of us (Ginny or I) got pregnant out of wedlock, I always thought that it would be me. I don't know why I thought that, it's not like I sleep around, it's just that it's not like Ginny, I always thought of her as Ron's sweet kid sister who always followed the rules. But, as I said before, things change.

As I finished thinking this I looked up and realized Ginny was standing there biting here lip and her eyes were starting to tear up.

"So?!" I asked, knowing what the answer was.

Ginny didn't answer me she just held out a white stick that had a pink plus sign on it.

"That's okay Ginny." I hurriedly said as I wrapped her up in a bear hug. I was trying to keep her tears at bay and avoid a scene.

Well, it turns out a scene was rather unavoidable in this situation.

Ginny started wailing and at that point I pulled Ginny into an even tighter hug to muffle out the noise. This is when she started yelling about

How her teenage life was over and, how her parents would kill her, and then kick her out on the streets were she would become hooked on some magical mushrooms or something.

At this point everyone at the restaurant started to stare at us, and I responded with a big smile and said

"Oh, she's just missing Harry a lot right now." This only made her sob louder.

"Look, Ginny. We need to tell your parents, who will not kill you, and if they DO kick you out, which I highly doubt they will, you can come and live with Ron and me." Now if you could bring your wailing down to a light sob, we could discuss this and come up with a plan of action."

Somehow she calmed herself down enough to look at me and say "We have to tell my parents?"

I chuckled a little and calmly replied, "Who is the parent that you expect to take this news the best." I know her parents pretty well, but not well enough to answer that question.

"Um," She said as she thought. "I'm not sure, uh, maybe dad?" Said Ginny.

"So that is who you tell first, and then you ask him what he thinks would be the best way to tell your mom." I informed her. "And don't worry; I'll be with you the whole way." I added.

"How would I do that?" Ginny asked through her tears.

"Well, you, uh. Okay, I got it. Be straight forward with it and before you tell him, ask him to sit down, and it probably would help if you cried a little and asked him for help on what to do." I expertly answered, after my many years of watching teen dramas on the telly.

"Uh-huh, and then whado I do?" She said a little stuffed up.

"Well after you tell your parents, I think you should tell your brothers, probably starting with George since he lives with you." I continued.


	4. Chapter 4, The Calmer of the two

**Chapter Four: The Calmer of the Two**

When the girls got home, Molly went strait to the restroom.

"Where's Mr. Weasley- I mean "Dad". He said that was what he wants me to call him." She added.

Ginny was glad that it was a Saturday, so that her father was home from work when they all got home. She didn't want to tell him, but she needed help from her parents as she had no idea of what to do beyond what Hermione had told her to do.

They found Arthur Weasley in the living room.

"Knock-knock" Ginny said as she entered the living room slowly.

"Oh, Ginny, I was just reading about these muggle things called "Misrowaves."

"Do you mean miCrowave?" Ginny asked kindly.

"Yeah, that. Anyways, they heat up food WITHOUT magic, and they were created by accident!" Arthur said in a flurry of excitement, like he had just found a new planet.

"Uh, dad, I have something to tell you, and you, uh, probably want to sit down before I tell you this." Ginny said in an uneasy tone. Just then Hermione walked up behind Ginny and took her hand.

"What is it? Did Ron get cold feet and run off again?" Asked Arthur exasperatedly. Cause if that's it, HE CAN BLOODY WELL STAY WHERE HE RAN OFF TO!" Arthur finished with a yell.

"Um, I wish that was it, but, um…" At that point Hermione gave Ginny a little push forward towards her father. "Uh," she started and thought to herself to just tell him fast, like ripping off a band-aid. "About 3 months ago Harry and I were, um…" thinking how to tell her father gently that his little girl had sex. "Were together, and now I'm pregnant." Ginny said faster then you could throw a garden gnome.

"What!" He stated, disbelieving. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, you're not even old enough to have sex!" He yelled.

"Dad, I'm 17, kids do grow up, no matter how hard you try dad!" She shouted back.

"Um…" Hermione whispered to Ginny. "Yelling at your father was NOT part of the plan, Ginny." She whispered through gritted teeth.

"Anyways dad, I AM pregnant, and I AM 17," Ginny stated calmly. "And the babies… father just…" She managed to choke out before she collapsed into her fathers arms sobbing. Hermione then walked to the kitchen to help her new "mum" with dinner.

"Oh, Ginny-bean." Arthur said using a pet name he hadn't used for Ginny since she was a small child. "It'll all be okay, I'm just a little disappointed, but I still love you, okay?!" He reassured her. "Now, what we'll do about the baby is talk to your mother, but there are several options: 1, we can keep the baby and you can live with us for awhile until your ready to live on your own, 2, You can put the baby up for adoption. This way the baby lives AND some deserving parents get a baby, AND you don't have to care for it! Or there is this thing that wizards are now doing called an abortion. I personally think it is revolting and horrendous, but I'm not the mother of they baby, and if you chose to do this I would still love you. Anyways, it's where you would go to the doctors or healers (depending on where you go) and they would end the pregnancy."

Ginny looked absolutely appalled at that last idea, but got over this terrible thought and asked her dad, "What would be the best way to tell mum about the pregnancy?"

"She doesn't know yet?! He replied.

"No, um, I thought you would be the calmer one to tell first, and I'm rather scared at what might happen when I tell her." Said Ginny unsure at first, but confidently said.

"Well, the way you told me was rather gently and straight forward, and I think that is the way to tell your mother, only leave out the part about Harry. And I assure you that Hermione and I will not let anything happen to you, no matter how angry Molly gets, and Ginny remember that mum loves you with all her heart, except for the parts of her heart that belong to me, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George…" Arthur began to list a whole bunch of people as he lost track of what he was saying. "But the point is that she loves you like I do, and she'll just be disappointed like me, but will always love you." Arthur said as he remembered the point of his long speech.

The father and daughter walked into the kitchen together, and Arthur gave his daughter's hand a squeeze that said "Go ahead."

"Hi mom, Hermione! Can you two please come to the sitting room?" Ginny asked in a cool voice, as this was the easy part of what she had to say.

Ginny, Hermione, Arthur and Molly walked into the pea green coloured sitting room and across the brown carpet and everyone except Ginny sat down on the dark blue couch that also had darker blue spots on the seats because Molly had gotten it at the Junk shop.

"Ginny Weasley, hurry up an tell us what you got to say, before the rolls burn!" Said Molly with frustration.

This of course just made Ginny more nervous. "Oh, um, well, I'm sorta pregnant." Ginny stammered.

"Well are you pregnant or not?" Molly said, her anger starting to rise.

"Yes, I am pregnant." Ginny said as she started to back away from the couch.  
"Well, I knew it would happen to one of our kids." Molly said with a sigh. "You would either get pregnant out of wedlock or one of your brothers would get some girl pregnant. Funny, I always thought it would be Ron, no offense Hermione. But you Ginerva were always the good one." Molly said, surprising the rest of the group by being the calm one. Meanwhile Ginny just stood there staring at her mother in shock.  
Then Hermione cut in saying, "Oh, no offense taken Molly…"  
"MUM!" corrected Molly.  
"Mum, but that's very odd, cause that's what I thought of the situation too: that it would be Ron and I who got pregnant unwed." she added.  
"Also I saw that pregnancy test you snuck out of the store. Well Ginny…do you have a plan about were this child will go?" Molly said authorativley.  
"Um, I know that I want the baby to live, but I am still not sure where it will go." Ginny answered. "I'm not sure that I could raise a child this soon after…" she trailed off and Hermione wrapped her up in another hug, as Ginny again began to sob.  
"Ginny, you can decide specifically what will happen later, but for now, we need to get you to a healer who will keep the baby healthy and help you deliver the child. Um, the Dursely's! We should write them for Harry's health history, which is important for the healer to know the fathers history." Molly said expertly as she had seven of her own children and knew this process like the back of her wand.

At the mention of Harry's name Ginny winced. After they spoke awhile in detail Ginny and Hermione went upstairs to Ginny's room to write a letter to Dudley Dursley to tell him about the pregnancy and ask about the family health history. The letter read:

"Dear Mr. Dudley Dursley you probably do not know me, but Harry did talk about you a bit and I need your help now as I know you are part of his family. My name is Ginny Weasley and I…"

At this point Ginny took a long pause, cried a little, then took a deep breath and plunged on with the letter.

"I was Harry's girlfriend, and before he was… killed he got me pregnant and I intend to have this baby and therefore it is pertinent for me to have Harry's family history."

Sincerely, Ginerva Weasley

After calling Ginny's little owl, Uachaise, and attaching the note to her leg, the girls crossed the hall and knocked on the door of George's bedroom.

As the girls knocked on the door and went in, George hopped off of the bed he was sitting on, and walked over to where the girls were.

"Whadayou wan?" George said in a slurred tone, that Ginny had come to understand.

"Well." Ginny started, "I just thought that I would inform you that there is going to be one more person living in this house."

With this Georges eyes light up, "Mum finally got me a dog?!" He joked. At this response Hermione stepped in and said,

"No she did not, but Ginny is pregnant!" She exclaimed.

"Oh," He said, "Not what I expected, but ok."

As the girls were going down the grey, once white stair way carpet, Ginny suddenly shouted,

"BLOODY HELL!"

What's wrong asked Hermione.

"How in the world am I supposed to tell Ron?" Ginny explained.

"OH!" Said Hermione with a long pause after, as she had forgotten all about Ron. "Can you tell him?!" said Ginny as she looked at Hermione with her big, sad puppy eyes.

"Well I'm pretty sure that it should come from you." Said Hermione firmly. "Um, just do the same thing you did to tell your parents."

When the girls got down stairs, Ron was in the kitchen talking to his mum (who was a bit of a blabber mouth.) Ginny had not walked more than one step into the kitchen, before Ron turned to her and exploded saying

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THIS POOR FATHERLESS, TEENAGE MOTHERED CHILD?" Ron shouted out, and before Ginny had really taken all these words in he continued sarcastically with, " _THE CHOOSEN ONE._ What?! CHOOSEN TO _IMPREGNAT_ MY LITTLE SISTER!?"

"OH, CALM YOURSELF RON!" Said Molly.

Then without thinking Ron said, "OH, I WISH I COULD GET MY HANDS ON THAT BERK, HARRY! BLOODY HELL GINNY, WHAT KIND OF BARMY BINT WOULD GO AND GET PREGNANT AT YOUR AGE?!"

"THAT'S QUIT ENOUGH RON!" said Molly boiling with rage.

Ron then turned on his heel and stormed out of the house. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley tried to console Ginny. By reassuring her that Ron was her brother and still loved her, and that he would love being an uncle, and that if HE (Harry) were still alive Ron would not have killed him. Hermione finally stopped the tears from coming by assuring Ginny that Ron was usually like that about almost all the decisions she made about the wedding, and then the next day would be fine about it.

As Ginny calmed down, Molly easily rattled off the names of the healers who had given birth to her seven children, saying,

"Healer Wasp delivered your father, and he was still in the practice when I had Bill and Charlie, but had retired by the time Charlie was a year old and suggested that I went to Healer Huffle to help deliver Percy and the twins, but after what your darling brothers George and Fred did to him, well he quit. Um, Healer Brown, who's daughter went to school with you. Um, Laval?" Molly tried.

"No Lavender." Said Hermione with a dark look on her face, as Lavender had been Ron's girlfriend for awhile, really his snogging partner, she thought to herself.

Molly, not picking up on this, continued with her list saying, "Healer Brown delivered Ron and you Ginny. So those healer's were very nice and helpful, and they are familiar with our family. Molly then ended by saying "I'll make an appointment for you to see Healer Brown."


	5. Chapter 5 First Appointment

**Chapter Five: First Appointment.**

Next Tuesday morning Hermione showed up at the Burrow, and Molly, Ginny and Hermione all apparrated to St. Mungo's waiting room, which was all white with mint green trimming. There were light pink couches that lined the waiting room. As they appeared, a lady at the desk showed them to an open space on a couch were they could sit and with a wave of her wand, a chart appeared that asked questions like, "How far along in the pregnancy? Ginny's birth date. Family health history and whatnot." Then, they sat for what felt like hours on end.

As they were waiting, Hermione said to Ginny, "Do you have any ideas about baby names?

"Well, not really, I haven't had much time to think it's so early in the pregnancy… um, mom, what were some names that you were looking at besides Ginerva?"

"There were a lot of other names that your father and I were looking at, but the other top names that we were looking at besides Ginerva was Morie which is short for Maurice for a boy and Maria for a girl." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"I suppose I like the names, Alastor and Albus for boy's names and for girl's the names, Alexandra and Amy." Said Ginny as an after thought.

"OH!" Said Hermione with excitement. "If you name the baby Amy, you should use the middle name of Mae, but spell Mae M-A-Y so her name is an anagram!"

"That would be so cute!" Shrieked Ginny.

"PLEASE be quiet in the waiting room." The lady at the desk stated more than questioned the girls.

"On another topic, there is about a month and a half until the wedding, and I am going crazy, as I cannot find the right dress!" Said Hermione. "I need you twos help finding the right dress." She stated.

"What were you thinking of?" Asked Molly.

"Ron and I have decided on pink and white, and I want a ballroom style dress that's not like fluffy and all frilly." Hermione said gazing into the distance as if she were imagining the dress right now.

"I know just the place to get that at," Said Molly. "And I think we could fit it in today on our outing, since Ginny seems to be happier when we are out and about." Molly said as a girlish squeal came out of both girls.

"SSSHHH!" said the lady at the desk.

A few minutes later another nurse came into the waiting room and said loudly,

"Weasley?! Ginerva Weasley?!"

As the women walked by the desk, the lady there gave a fake grin and twiddled her fingers saying "Bye." Then what was supposed to be under her breath but was actually loud enough for them to hear…"Glad to be rid of the "loud mouthed kids."

The nurse lead them down a cold, white hall that reeked of anti-septic, and then lead them to a warmly light room that was coloured a deep red colour, and contained a desk, a couch and an examining table. The nurse took Ginny's vitals, (blood pressure, temperature and such) and told them with a warm authentic smile,

That Healer Brown would be in to see them shortly. And then she left.

After ten minutes or so, Healer Brown came in, looked at Ginny's chart and said to Ginny with a smile,

"Hi Ginny, I am Healer Brown. I delivered you and your brother Ronald. So you are (looking down at the chart again) about twelve weeks along?" She stated in a somewhat questioning tone. "So you're at the end of your first trimester!" The healer said excitedly. " At this stage you can be, and should be at least experiencing some of these if not all, nausea which will include vomiting, food aversions, cravings, and a strong sensitivity to some or all smells." She said unusually cheerfully.

"Yes on the vomiting, I can't keep much of breakfast down, and I get sick when there's not even food in my stomach to get sick on. I also cannot get enough chocolate frogs in my stomach!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well Ginny lucky for you these things possible will go away." Healer Brown said, again in her never-ending cheerful voice. "Some other things you might be experiencing are heartburn and an increased amount of urination."

"Yes I barley can eat anything without heartburn!" Said Ginny dismally.

"Well," interjected Healer Brown, "there is a spell for that. Your mom probably doesn't know this one though, it's a newer spell."

As Healer Brown said this, she went up to Ginny and with a flourish of her wand said the words,

"Discendo, Jugulum, Morsus."

"It's gone! The pain is gone!" Ginny exclaimed.

"The words are Latin for, "Go away, Throat, Pain. Just wave your wand over yourself and say this spell twice a day Ginny." "Oh, Ginny are you experiencing any other symptoms?" she asked.

Ginny just shook her head.

"Well then we can now move on to listing the times of your appointments, at 14-16 weeks of your pregnancy I want to see you again, and at 16-20 weeks also, as well as at 18-22 weeks, 22-26 weeks, 26-28 weeks and 28- 36 weeks. Moving on, there are some prenatal vitamins I want you to take and I will give you a pamphlet with all this information before you leave. At your 1 month check-up, if you like we can tell you the sex of the baby!" Dr. Brown said with excitement.

"Um, your due date is roughly, October 19th. " She said with enthusiasm. And then she added, "After your twelfth week you cannot apparate anymore.


	6. Chapter 6,2nd Hand witch's bridal

**Chapter Six, "2** **nd** **Hand Witch's Bridal"**

Directly from St. Mungo's, Hermione, Ginny and Molly went to a shop called "Witch's Bridal" to look at dresses. When they entered the shop a little bell tinkled to announce their arrival. The women took a seat, and a lady who worked in the lobby handed each of them peach flavored water as she said,

"Hello, and welcome to Witch's Bridal! My name is Peggy, and which lovely witch is getting married?"

"Me. Uh, Hermione Granger, soon to be Weasley." Hermione answered, the last bit said as she blushed with excitement.

"Well, I have a paper full of questions for you to fill out please?" She said as if in a question.

The paper asked questions like: "what kind of dress style do you want." And "colour theme." And other like. Hermione filled the paper out and walked up to the desk to return it. She sat back down and after several other people came and went, it was their turn.

A middle aged blonde woman gestured to Hermione and her entourage and led them to a back room that was coloured in all different shades of pink, and had enormous ugly hot pink bows on each corner.

"Hi, my name is Sue, and I have an hour and a half before my lunch break, so let's get this done." The lady said monotonously. Then Sue asked for Hermione to please follow her to the dressing room. Hermione walked out of the changing room and stood in front of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. The first dress that she was wearing was an off-white mermaid that was covered in fake jewels.

"I…can't…breathe!" she gasped out.

"And you're blinding me." Said Ginny in between her giggles.

Hermione gave Ginny the evil eye.

"I thought even though Hermione said that she wanted a ball gown dress, I thought she would look better in a mermaid style, and wanted to see how it looked and how Hermione would react." Explained Sue in another monotonous way.

"Well, I like the way the mermaid style looks on me, but this one has too much decoration on it, besides being too small." Hermione remarked between her grunts and puffs of trying to breathe. So Sue took Hermione back to try on another dress.

Hermione then came out in a stunning white mermaid dress that had a long train behind it and a high collar.

"This one's, uh. " Complained Hermione.

So back they went to get another dress. After Hermione had tried on 4 more dresses, she came out of the changing room in yet another dress. But this one was different. Hermione's cheeks glowed and she was tearing up a bit. The dress that she so proudly wore was a white, v neck, beaded mermaid dress.

"Oh, Hermione!" Exclaimed Molly.

As she said this Ginny burst into tears, saying, "I _really want_ to be happy for you Hermione, it's just that… I'll NEVER _EVER_ FIND ANOTHER MAN LIKE HIM, AND I'LL NEVER GET MARRIED!" Ginny wailed.

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran to hug her friend.

"STOP!" Shouted Sue, "You'll get tear stains on the dress!" Sue explained.

"It really doesn't matter, since this is the dress I am buying!" Shouted Hermione shortly. "Ginny, you've got to stop crying cause it's now time to go get the wedding entourages outfits!" Hermione said gently.

"OH, NO! I'M GOING TO END UP AS A SPINSTER WHO WAS ALWAYS THE BRIDESMAID AND NEVER A BRIDE!" Ginny exclaimed as she burst into another round of tears.

Half-heartedly Hermione corrected her by calmly saying "That's not possible because you're going to be my maid of honor, not a bridesmaid!"

"Like that makes any difference!" Ginny wailed. Just then Peggy, the witch that greeted them overheard the conversation (who wouldn't?) and popped her head in to say,

"There's a nice ice cream shop next door that always cheers me up?" She suggested in another question.

So they all went there for lunch and ice cream.

Two hours later the women returned to the bridal shop to choose the bridesmaids dresses.

"How many dresses do you need?" asked Molly.

"Well, I was thinking for bridesmaids I would have, Luna Lovegood, and because Ron wants George and Bill as ushers, so I was going to have Fluer and Angelina as bridesmaids, and Fluer's sister Gabrielle as the flower girl. I need a dress for Andromeda who's helping Teddy, the ring bearer, STAY in the aisle and of course Ginny's maid of honor dress! So, 3 bridesmaid dresses, 1 flower girl, 1 nice dress, and 1…"

At this point Ginny interrupted saying "AND 1 VERY LARGE MATERNITY MAID OF HONORS DRESS!"

"Yes!" laughed Hermione. "I'm glad you're perking up!" Hermione then turned to Molly saying, "I already got the sizes from everyone, but when I got Ginny's size, no one knew that she'd be seven months pregnant!"

So the women began to look at the dresses. This was a very easy process as Hermione new exactly what she wanted in the maid of honor's dress, pink, short, lose at the bottom so it would fit Ginny and strapless. For Fluer, Angelina and Luna they chose lovely strapless, blush pink dresses. They had to have Ginny try on one of the dresses and use a fake pregnancy belly that the store kept in the back room, to guesstimate what size she would be in four months. They then moved on to get the flower girl dress for Gabrielle. Hermione found an adorable strapless pink blush dress with embellished white polka-dots.

"You don't think that Andromeda would wear this dress too? Do you?" Asked Hermione jokingly.

"um, I'm thinking NO." answered Ginny.

"Oh, why not?!" questioned Hermione in another joking tone.

"Well, Andromeda is a somewhat conservative woman." Said Molly jumping in on the joke.

So back down the aisle of dresses they went to look for a dress for Andromeda. Such a dress was easily found. A full-length, pink blush V necked dress would fill the job nicely.

As they purchased these dresses, Molly excused herself to the restroom and was gone for several minutes. When she returned she held in her arms a pink, lace, fringed dress.

"What is that for mum?" Asked Ginny.

"Well, if it's all right with Hermione I thought that I would give her away, anyway I need a dress for the mother/son dance."

"Oh, I would love that!" replied Hermione with tears in her eyes.

Then purchased all of the dresses.


	7. Chapter 7, At Home

**Chapter Seven: At Home**

When Ginny, Molly and Hermione apparated into the living room of the burrow, Ginny sat down on the couch and started to fall asleep.

"Ginny?" Asked Molly, "Why don't you and Hermione go up to your room for a nap?" Molly suggested.

"Aww… mum, cant I just nap on the couch?" complained Ginny, in her normally obstinent teenage way.

"Because," argued her mother, "I was going to straighten things up around the living room, and you and Hermione would be in the way down here." Molly concluded in a high voice.

"Okay," said Hermione, as she led Ginny upstairs.

"Oh, Hermione can you send George down stairs to help me."

As the girls went up the stairs, George passed them by as he headed downstairs and Ginny remarked to him,

"Oh, mum wants to see you downstairs anyways, she wants you to help her clean up or something, but she was talking in her extremely high voice so I'm guessing its about Hermione's shower I think."

"Oh, okay. I need to tell her how important it is to only invite a small group of people anyways." George answered as he hit himself on the head. "I wasn't supposed to say that!" He said under his breath.

"Oh, why is that?" Asked Hermione quizzically.

"Oh, well, um that is…" George said, trying to correct what he had said. "I've developed a phobia of large groups of people." He said slowly, coming up with the answer as he said this.

"O-k-a-y." Hermione and Ginny answered simultaneously disbelievingly. As George walked away Ginny turned to Hermione and commented,

"He has stayed in his room and not gone with us on trips to public places, but I'm pretty sure it's not cause he's afraid of large groups of people." Then Hermione added

"Last week didn't he throw a bachelor party for Ron with five of Ron's friends AND five of his friends?!"

"Yeah, he did, weird. I wonder why he doesn't want to invite a lot of people?" replied Ginny. Then she said briskly "I don't really care right now any ways, I'm so tired I might fall asleep standing here, lets hurry to my room."


	8. Chapter 8, Down stairs

**Chapter Eight: Downstairs.**

(Molly)

I sat on the well worn (or as I say, well loved!) brown overstuffed couch, and waited for my eldest son that was still living in the house to come downstairs. My real reasoning for wanting "The Fantastic Two" upstairs is that I want to plan a smaller duo bridal/baby shower.

"There he is!"

"Hey mum," George said.

"Hi Georgie! I need your help planning a bridal/baby shower!" I answer.

"Well, uh, mum I don't know if you've noticed, but… um, how to put it lightly? I'm a boy, and we don't plan those kind of things."

"Well, MR. George, I am your poor, feeble, old mother and your gonna help me!" I say shortly.

"I was thinking, that since the wedding is in two months we should have the two showers together in a month!" I squealed.

"I was thinking the colour scheme would be baby blue, baby pink, pastel pink and white! I was also thinking that we could do 1 baby shower game, then a bridal shower game, then lunch, then continue with alternating baby shower games and wedding games." She rattled on.

"Mum, that sounds all great, um well you've got it all right there!" George said a little too enthusiastically, glad that he didn't have to come up with all the ideas.

"For the guest list we… uh, George make a list here." I said too excited to wait. "For the guests we should invite, all your brothers, including your sister-in-law Fleur, all the members of the former Oder and also Teddy. Oh, and Dudley, the Lovegood's and Neville Longbottom"

"Mum, I thought you wanted to make this a _smaller_ shower, what you have there is; all eight of us, all eleven surviving members of The Order, a two year old and his grandma, a boy we barely know, Luna Lovegood and her father, Longbottom and _two GIANTS_!"

"Oh, that is a teensy bit over the top, isn't it?" I said slightly deflated. "Well we can cut the guest list down a little." I said hotly as there was a snorting sound from George.

"Well I do have a few ideas, for the baby shower we take diapers and melt different kinds of chocolate in them! It's like poopey diapers! "

"As much as I'm glad that you are contributing ideas to your sister's shower, I, uh, and I'm glad that you are somewhat back to your normal perky self, that sounds, um, uh, well…" I said trying to be nice. "Well a little gross."

"Oh, mum that's what makes it fun. And I haven't told you the game part in it yet. Every one guesses which diaper has what candy bar in it, then there's some kind of prize for the person who gets the most guesses correct!" He added in protest.

"Well I'll think about it." I said very slowly.

(George)

As soon as I could get away from Mum, I scurried up to my room; I had an urgent letter to send. When I got to my room I went to my desk got a piece of parchment, a quill and I opened a new pot of ink and wrote,

Dear H.J.P,

Change of plans, Ginny is now pregnant, and I feel like this is the right time to come out of hiding. Shower is on September 10th.

Your friend, G.F.W


	9. Chapter 9, nd Apiontment

**Chapter nine, 2** **nd** **Appointment**

(Ginny)

Well, for this appointment I just asked Hermione to come, since I was now somewhat comfortable with St. Mungo's maternity ward. So that Thursday morning, Hermione and I sat into the same sterile white room with the mint green trimming added in an attempt to make the room seem friendly and inviting. As before the couches that lined the walls were pink, but this time light blue pillows had been added to them.

As we entered a lady at the desk (luckily not "our" lady) asked us to sign in and then asked us to take a seat. But I had to pee again.

Turning to Hermione I said, "You take a seat, I need to go to the restroom."

"Ginny, you just went before we left!" she exclaimed and then sighed.

As I walked to the bathroom, another expecting mom was walking out of the bathroom and commented "Wow, looks like you don't have long to go either!"

"Well, actually" I started "I'm only 13 weeks, our family tends to carry rather large children, but my mother says that she never looked quite this large at 13 weeks along!"

When I got back to Hermione in the waiting room, I burst out in tears, "I'm SO FAT! "

"NO, NO your not." Said Hermione comfortingly. "You're just pregnant!"

"Your just saying that because you're my friend." I retorted.

Just then the nurse walked out and announced my name. She led us to a warm brown coloured room, and told us that Healer Brown would be with us shortly.

I then burst out laughing at the connection between the Healer's name and the colour of the room. I had been having A LOT of mood swings as of late.

Healer Brown walked in with a warm smile. "I see today on the list of things to do is your first ultrasound!" she said cheerfully. "So if you could get up on the table and lift your shirt up for me please Ginny."

"Um, well the other mothers out there said that the baby looks like it's slightly bigger, and yes we Weasley's tend to have bigger sized babies, but I just wanted to make sure it's all the baby, and not me eating too much." I confided in the healer.

"Well…" Said Healer Brown as she spread the cold, gooey blue gel all over my stomach. "You are eating for two now!"

As she spread the sensor over my lower abdomen, she stopped and let out a little "Oh" of surprise.

"Is there something wrong with my baby!?" I asked in a panic, as I bolted upright.

"Oh no, had you considered the possibility of twins?" she asked.

"Well my granmum had one set of twins, and my mum did also, but I figured I would have a single baby, since my mum had five children who were not twins, and there is no history of twins on Ha…H…H, the father's side. Why?" I questioned without a thought to why.

"Well, to change what I said earlier, you are now eating for three! Healer Brown said as if this was the best news ever.

"Oh." I said with slightly mixed feelings.

"Isn't that exciting Ginny?!" Hermione said.

"Yeah." I said with a fake smile. I wasn't even sure if I was ready to raise _one_ child on my own, and now I find out that I will have two crying screaming kids with no father. At this thought I started to tear up.

"Oh! Don't worry Ginny!" Hermione said as if she could read my mind. "Ron and I will be there to help you with the children, and your parents already agreed to that. Between the five of us they'll have enough love and care that they will turn 1year old and already be tired of us!"

"That's right Ginny, and I'm sure there will be plenty of other friends and family members that will help also." Healer Brown added not knowing that help was not the issue that was making me cry.

"It-it-t's not th-th-that" I sobbed. "It's th-the poor fa-fath-fath-erless babies!" I wailed.

"Well, like Hermione said, these babies will have enough love for four babies!" said Healer Brown.

"Ginny, dear. Let's take care of things as they come, right now you need to decide if you want to know the genders of the babies!" Hermione said, anxious to know whether she would need to by pink onesies or blue, or even both!

"I think that I have had enough surprises for awhile now, so I guess that I should find out the sex of the babies then." I said with a sniff.

"So, Ginny…" said Healer Brown as she slid the sensor around, "you are going to have a baby girl _and_ a boy! At this point I passed out and the next thing I knew, I was on the old brown couch in the burrow.


	10. Chapter 10, Maternity wearset up

**Chapter ten, Maternity wear/set up**

The morning of the showers, Mrs. Weasly had to get the girls out of the house, so she suggested that Hermione and Ginny go shopping for maternity clothes for Ginny. Ginny was very surprised by this as she had just been wearing her mother's old maternity clothes up till now, as she was so big. But Ginny had learned as a child that if you were told to go shopping in this family, you don't argue about it, it won't happen again for a long time and you should take advantage of the shopping time that you've got!

So the girls went to "Mommy's Clothes", which was a muggle shop, where the girls got busy shopping right away. The very first shirt that they saw was a white shirt with a red oval-like shape over the stomach and there was two Dr. Seuss characters pointing to the abdomen area and they held signs that said "Thing One" and the other read "Thing Two". Then, as the girls were heading to the jeans department in the back, Hermione let out a squeal and held up a somewhat large pink skirt and a light pink shirt that read in a white colour, "Expecting Mommy". After Hermione and Ginny had looked at the jeans, the walked back up to the front of the store with four jeans, the pink skirt and shirt set, and the Dr. Seuss shirt. As they got in line, a slightly large man and his wife got in line behind them. Hermione and Ginny where talking amongst themselves, when the man behind them tapped Ginny on the shoulder,

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear that your name was Ginny and that you are pregnant with a man named Potter. That man's first name wouldn't happen to be Harry, would it?" He asked

"Why, yes, it is." Answered Ginny. "And you are…" she asked.

"My name is Dudley Dursely, and apparently you are carrying my second cousin."

"Oh." Said Ginny unsure of what to make of this new information.

"Well I need to correct you Mr. Dursely, Ginny is carrying your _two_ new second cousins." Hermione stepped in at that moment. _Thank the lord for Hermione._ Thought Ginny.

"Well, Congratulations times two! I'm Rose, Dudley's wife, this will be our first." The slender women said as she patted her almost nonexistent stomach.

"Congratulations to you as well. So have you thought about names?" Said Ginny, having now collected her thoughts.

"Well I'm only in my first trimester, so we don't know the gender, but Dudders, I mean, Dudley, and I were thinking that we would mostly stick with the flower theme that my mum and his grand mum used to name their children. So for girl's name's I was thinking," started Rose as Dudley looked at her surprised that she already had all this planned.

"Petunia obviously, Daisy as that's my favorite character from _The Great Gatsby,_ Marigold after my mother, Poppy and Primrose after my little sisters." Rose finished and then looked at Dudley for his thoughts on boy names.

"Ah…um…I haven't given it much thought but the best name I can think of on the spot is, uh, Dudley Jr." He said all proud of himself. Obviously Dudley and Rose had not had a conversation about this, and as Rose rolled her eyes she said,

"If the baby is a boy, the name would be more along the lines of, Basil, Apple, Sorrel, or after the new prince, George."

"I wasn't to terribly close to my cousin, but I was still pretty upset about his death though. I mean, we did live together, and we were somewhat mates, but I understand that you two were more au fait with him." Said Dudley. As he looked down at Ginny's stomach.

"Oh, uh… well. Um, I just now am able to talk about him, so better." Said Ginny.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt Gin, but it's our turn at the register." Hermione said tapping Ginny lightly on the shoulder.

Meanwhile Molly, Arthur and George were busy too. Downstairs Molly and Arthur were making the house both party friendly and two year old Teddy friendly. The guest list had been cut down to 14, or 13 ½. Of course Arthur, Molly, Ginny, George, Hermione and Ron, and the rest of the people on the guest list were, Luna Lovegood, Charlie Weasly, Hagrid and Maxime, (who were a "Thing" now) Bill and Fleur and then Andromeda and her grandson Teddy and George's friend. To prepare for the showers, chairs were set up, tables were conjured, food was prepared, and decorations were placed Molly had slyly asked Ginny what names she was looking at, which were James, Frederick, Harry, Albus and Arthur for boy's names and for girl's names Minerva, Lilly, Molly, and Amy. This was important because at the showers a game called "The Name Game" would be played were everyone voted on two names (1 boy name, and 1 girl name) and this would help Ginny to decide on the twin's names. Now making the burrow toddler proof was easier said than done. There were books, nick-knacks and Quiditch whatnot strewn allover at easy to reach places that needed to be removed, also sharp edges were all over the downstairs (as it had been awhile since Molly and Arthur had needed to worry about little ones in their house) The schedule for the showers, in order was, Hermione and Ron would open their wedding gifts, then everyone would play a fun game called "Guess the Dirty Diaper" and then lunch would be served. After lunch another game that asked the guests how well they knew Ron and Hermione would be played as well as a game called "Guess Mommy's Tummy." Following that would be a game that had the guests answering questions about Ron, and then cake and Ginny would open all of her gifts.


	11. Chapter 11, the showers

**Chapter eleven, The Showers**

When Ginny and Hermione came home, Molly quickly herded them upstairs and told them

"DO NOT COME DOWN UNTIL I SEND FOR YOU!"

Of course Hermione and Ginny were suspicious and both had questioning looks on their faces, one of the unspoken rules at The Burrow was, if Molly tells you to do something you do it.

As the girls sat up in Ginny's bedroom, George took his mom to the side and said,

"Mum, I invited one of my own friends to the shower. I hope that's okay."

Molly replied, absent mindedly,

"Yes, yes. Uh that's great, can you grab a couple more chairs, and place some of Ron's old toys in the corner? You know, the toys from when you were little? Their for little Teddy to play with during the party."

In a few minutes all the guests started to arrive and they were greeted with the normal burrow living room, but everything had been moved so that everything faced the old brown couch which Molly had changed to be a lovely cream white and set in front of the couch was a rectangular shaped table with a tablecloth that was half white half cream pink, and this was where Ginny and Hermione would sit. To the left of the couch was a recliner for Ron to sit in. There were four tables to sit at, the first two tables had a creamy pink table cloth on them, another table had a baby pink table cloth, and the fourth table had a baby blue table cloth on it.

After everyone had sat down, Molly stood up in front of all the guests and said,

"Okay, well, Hermione and Ginny are upstairs, and remember, they don't know that you are all here, so be quiet!"

Then Molly sent Ron upstairs to get the girls. When Ron got up to Ginny's bedroom, the door was closed, so he knocked a few times, Ginny opened the door. Neither person spoke, as had been the norm between the two since Ron's big blow up at the news of Ginny's pregnancy. Then Hermione broke the silence by saying,

"Ron, isn't there something you wanted to say to Ginny?"

"Yah." He mumbled in reply. "I'm sorry that I burst out like that. It's just that he was my best mate, and you, your my little sister," turning to Hermione "Did I say it right?" he asked unsure of himself.

"Yes." She said with exasperation. To Ginny she said "Uhh, their like children!" she said as she playfully hit Ron.

"Well, uh, mum wants you guys down stairs, uh something about the table settings at the wedding or something." Ron told the girls.

As the three came down the stairs Hermione was saying to Ginny, "I don't understand the confusion, the colours are light pink and cream. I already agree with Molly that I wanted light pink wizard hats with cream trimming and a matching wand."

"Well" started Ron. "I guess they…"

As he started to say this they reached the living room and Ron was interrupted by all of the guests shouting

"Surprise!"

As the group shouted this both Ginny and Hermione reached for their nonexistent wands, pointed their "air wands" at the crowd and Hermione shouted

"Duro!" while Ginny shouted,

"Bombarda!"

George burst out laughing and fell to the floor.

"IT WAS REALLY NOT THAT FUNNY GEORGE!" shouted Ginny.

"I MEAN THOSE SPELLS COULD HAVE INJURED EVERY ONE, AND THEN I WOULD NOT HAVE ANY ONE FOR MY WEDDING ENTOURAGE!" ended Hermione.

This just made Ron start to laugh.

" _Your_ wedding?!" Ron squeaked out between bursts of laughter. "And that's the worst thing that could happen in this situation right?!"

At this Molly foresaw a large argument, and cut in saying

"Ron why don't you show Hermione and your sister the special couch up front?"

After the three guests of honor had sat down Molly again stood front and center, explaining what would happen next.

"As you may know, Ginny is pregnant with twins, a boy _and_ a girl. Ginny, Hermione and I have selected several names, but we need your help selecting the middle names. The names we have chosen suitable for the girl are; Minerva, Amy, Mae and Nymphadora. For boys names we have chosen; James, Albus, Harry and Arthur."

At this time, Madame Maxime, or Olympe, asked "Vat vill be the babies' virst names?"

Ginny stepped in to answer, "I've decided on Molly and Fredrick,"

In response to this Molly burst out in tears, as she was not aware of this decision before.

"Dear goodness, I, I, I don't Know what to say!" Said Molly.

At this statement everyone in the room burst out laughing as this had never happened before.

In the middle of this laughter and chattering, there was a loud crack coming from the middle of the room. There was a hush across the room as a boy with scraggily black hair appeared in the place were the sound had come from.

"Hello mates!" Said Harry, as if he could save the world, disappear for 6 months and then come back with no explanation.

As everyone surrounded Harry, there was much talk. Ron went up to Harry to say,

"Where the bloody hell were you?!" and without waiting for an answer, "Really mate, my sister? You know you could have done so much better. You know mate, she snores, she can't cook and she's partially crazy!"

As Ron said this George popped up and said "She's only crazy cause you (gesturing to Ron) dropped her on her head when she was a baby! So where have you really been Harry?"

But Harry wasn't able to answer that either because right at that minute Hagrid had picked Harry up and looked like he might not let him go, till Molly came over and yelled at Hagrid that if he didn't set Harry down he would suffocate, which was funny because as soon as Hagrid set Harry safely back on the ground Molly swept Harry into a bear hug that was equally as crushing. As soon as Molly let go of Harry, Hermione was there yelling at him, saying

"Now that you're here, Ron is going to want you to be his best man, and I'm going to have to rearrange EVERYTHING!"

As Harry was saying, "Wait, you and Ron are en-"

Ginny pushed Hermione aside and gave Harry a long passionate kiss, then almost robotic like; she jerked away from him and slapped him on the face.

"WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME, EVERYONE, LIKE THAT!? WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, KILLED BY VOLDEMORT!" at this word everyone still flinched.

Ginny then hugged Harry, and then again she jerked back saying,

"We all deserve an explanation as to why we thought you were dead!"

Then Molly came up to suggest that everyone sat down and let Harry answer these questions one at a time.

So they all sat down, and Harry began to tell his story.

"Well, I guess I should start when I killed Lord Voldemort. So after I killed him, I realized that it would probably take awhile for all the death eaters to be caught, and until they were all in Azkaban it wouldn't be safe for me, so I went into hiding. So I went to live in the muggle world of America, but of course I could only stay in one place for awhile and then I'd have to move, so I lived in this very remote place called the state of Texas for a couple weeks till I forgot were I was and used magic to pour myself some tea and then I moved to Alaska. I stayed in Alaska the longest, and I thought I was pretty safe until I saw some people kill an Eskimo with the killing curse, so I hightailed it out of there before they found me."

At this remark, everyone looked at Harry unsure of that, and his reply

"I'm sorry, I picked up some American terms while I was there, it just means that I left fast."

"After Alaska I lived in Toledo Ohio for awhile, and then George wrote me to say I was going to be a father, so here I am!"

At hearing this Ginny got up and quickly waddled over to George with her arms outstretched as if to strangle him, as she screamed,

"YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME AND DID NOT TELL ME!"

As Ginny was yelling this, George ran to Molly and stood behind her as if trying to hid and pleaded,

"Mum, please protect me!"


	12. Chapter 12, wedding gifts

**Chapter 12, Wedding Gifts**

(Ginny)

So as I waddled up to George ready to slap him, he said very quickly,

"I-couldn't-tell-you-because-you-had-to-act-like-he-was-realy-dead!"

"I understand this but that still gives me the right to slap you!"

Just then mum, who had the magical power of foreseeing fights before they happened, swooped in and told everyone to sit back down, start the shower, and the Weasley family would discuss this privately after the shower.

So the guests all sat down and began the shower.

First mum passed out a card and a pencil to everyone of the guests and then explained what the cards were for. The cards were set up like bingo cards, except they had pictures in the squares that the bride-to-be might receive at her shower. Things like; towels, candles, gift cards, coffee makers, port keys, floo powder, and other household items. My card held pictures of;

Silverware, bed set, candles, floo powder, ring holder, rugs, double seated broom, towels, gift card, money, wine, napkins, plates, coffee maker, washcloths and soap dishes

The first gift that Hermione and Ron opened was Andromeda's gift, Hermione then lifted a beautiful cream colored quilt with light pink roses on it.

"Did you make this Andy?!" asked Hermione asked.

"Yes, I did." Andy answered.

"It's beautiful! Thank-you!" replied Hermione.

 _Shoot, not on my card!_

The next gift was from Bill and Fluer and they gave Ron and Hermione candles.

Hagrid and Maxime gave them silverware, napkins and napkin rings. George gave them a ring holder, Charlie gave them a double seated broom and Harry gave them towels.

Okay at this time I will update you on my GIFTS card. So far I had; silverware, candles, ring holder, and double seated broom.

Then Hermione came to Luna's gift.

"Oh, Hermione, open the taller one first."

Hermione did and it turned out to be apple scented soap with an apple shaped dish to place it in. Hermione reached for the next gift from Luna and Luna shouted

"Hermione that ones for Ron to open!"

So Ron unwrapped this rectangular box and lifted the lid and a big laugh came from him. Hermione peeked over and then turned to me

"You might not want to know what is in this box."

"Why? Is it gross?" I asked

"Well, um Ron and I don't think it's gross." She replied.

"Uh, I have an idea what the present is. Go ahead, I'm okay."

Then Ron slowly lifted up a very small, see-thru dress. There was laughter from everyone except Molly.

At this Molly exclaimed "That should be _Private_ Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

 _Oh! She's reaching for my present!_

When Hermione reached for the present she wasn't able to reach it. So Ron pulled out his wand and with a flick and a swish said the words

"Wingardium Leviosar"

"Ronald Weasley, your still not saying that right!" said Hermione as the present flopped to the ground. "It's Levi-o- _saw!"_ she laughed.

Before Hermione even opened it I shouted out with excitement

"It's wine, butter beer and his and her's glasses!"

"Thank's for ruining the surprise Gin!" said my wonderfully sarcastic brother.

"Well your very welcome my dear Ronald!" I replied using my own gift of sarcasm.

Then Harry, who was sitting next to me (okay, I was kinda on top off him, afraid that if I let him go he'd disappear again.) stood up and pulled a shoe box sized present from his pocket (don't ya just love magic!) and gave it to Ron,

"It's really kind of a silly muggle object, ah; Hermione can probably help you figure it out." He explained sheepishly.

As Ron opened it there was a look of surprise and then a look of quickly faked happiness. "Oh, Mione, look at this shiny metal box Harry got us." He said using his pet name for her.

"Oh, goodness Ronald. It's not a box!" Hermione said with exasperation. Then remembering that Ron had never seen this before, as well as many of the guests there, explained in a kinder voice;

"This is called a toaster. It's what muggles use to make their bread into toast."

Then mum stood to say,

"While they are opening family gifts, here is my present." Mum said as she handed Hermione a long thin box.

Hermione peeked inside and started to cry, so Ron picked up the box and showed everyone it was a clock hand that had Hermione's name written on it.

Because Hermione was still blubbering like a fountain.

Ron explained. "So, uh, everyone knows about our weird Weasley clock, uh, the one in the kitchen that has a hand for every family member and the hand moves to different places on the clock according to where you are. Well this is the new one for Hermione!" He said with a look of approval with what he had just said.

After Hermione stopped blubbering, it was time for them to open dad's present. Ron and Hermione opened this together and under the wrapping was a box, Hermione opened the box and inside the box was an old worn out boot.

"Don't touch it!" Shouted dad. "That's a port key to Hawaii for your honeymoon!" He explained.

"Oh my goodness!" Shouted Hermione and Ron together (as I hoped I had a similar present from dad.)

"It's really not that much." Dad said sheepishly.

Now it was time for George's present. As Hermione went to open it everyone except George scooted back a little and Hermione held the box as far away from her body as possible. As George noticed this he exclaimed

"Really, everyone! Am I that bad that you would think I gave my new sister something explosive?!"

"Yes!" the guest all replied loudly.

As Hermione opened it little happy bubbles floated out of the box to reveal a bunch of little objects. The first object Hermione pulled out of the box was a smaller box with little holes punched in the top. Ron pulled the lid off of the box and looking up at Ron and Hermione was a little pink puff ball with 2 giant eyes.

"OH MY GOSH, ARNOLD AND THIS GUY CAN BE FRIENDS!" I shouted with excitement. As soon as I said this I started to cry uncontrollably and at this point Harry wrapped his arms around me and asked what was wrong?

"I…I…I don't… I don't know!" I replied in between sobs. So Harry just kinda chuckled and wrapped me up in his arms again and held on tight to me.

"So...what's next in the box of fun?" said Ron rolling his eyes at me.

"I don't know, why don't you pick out something." Hermione said to answer Ron's question.

So Ron reached into the box and pulled out a Self- Writing-Quill.

"That's so you can write to all of us lowly British people when you guys are in America on your honeymoon!" George exclaimed.

"We defiantly will!" replied Hermione.

"Now it's my turn to reveal another lovely Weasley's Wheezes gift!" exclaimed Hermione with excitement as she lifted a toy Dolores Umbridge from the box of goodies.

"Uh..." the whole crowd said questioningly.

"Well, dad and I fixed it to work as an alarm clock." George explained as everyone burst out laughing.

The other gifts from George was a bottle of Sunny Spells, a bag of Weasley's Dragon Roasted Nuts, a Kissing Concoction and a container of 16 Second Pimple Vanisher.

Then mum stood up to announce; "Now I have another surprise for Hermione." She said as she disappeared into the kitchen. In a couple of minutes she reappeared with two people who looked very much like Hermione.

Hermione jumped out of her seat to hug these two people, exclaiming, "Mum, dad!"

Jean and Dan Granger both started to cry with joy at being reunited with their daughter. Jean cried as she pulled her daughter in for another bone crushing hug,

"Hermione Jean Granger! Don't you ever do a thing like that again! You had us worried sick, but dad and I had no idea why we were worried!"

Then Dan stepped up and said, "So you're getting married? So who's the boy I have to threaten about not hurting you?

Hermione giggled as Ron gulped. Then she said "Dad, this is Ron Weasley, and I have known him since our first year at Hogwarts."

"Oh yes, I remember you talked about him quite a bit."

He then turned to Harry, "And you must be…Potter?"

"Yes, Harry sir." Harry replied.

"Well now, why don't you three take a seat and join in the fun." Said Molly.

"And now the bride and groom to be will give each other gifts!" Said Molly.

Hermione handed Ron a small envelope. As Ron began to open it he pulled out two tickets and dropped them and held his hands over his mouth in surprise.

"What is it?' we all asked as Hermione blushed with happiness.

"It's tickets for a Chudley Cannons game as well as lunch with the team."

As he said this there was a groan from Harry and me as we did not like the team and we liked to tease Ron about it.

After Ron had finished his multiple thanks to Hermione, he turned to her and said,

"Now it's my turn" and as he said that he handed her a large flat object.

Hermione opened it and inside of the box was a 'Hogwart's a History 'unabridged'


End file.
